One and Only PL
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: Wersja PL mojego fanfiction o tym samym tytule. Dwudziestodwuletnia Cassie Gilbert wraca do domu po zrobieniu licencjatu i zaraz dowiaduje się, że wampiry istnieją oraz że są w Mystic Falls. Co zrobi, kiedy dowie się, że Wielki Zły Hybryda który pragnie dopaść jej siostrę to jednocześnie jej Jeden Jedyny… Eks? Klaus/OC, początek akcji pod koniec sezonu 2. Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Prolog - One and Only

******One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

**Prolog**  
**One and Only**

**_Cassie_**

Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że może to było za dużo dla mojej rodziny, żeby przyjechać do Kalifornii na moją uroczystość wręczenia dyplomów. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć fakt, że po powrocie do Mystic Falls mój pokój wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak go zostawiłam cztery lata temu. Mogę zrozumieć, że moi bliscy wciąż mogą mieć mi trochę za złe, że po tym, jak nasi rodzice zmarli, chciałam jednak wrócić na Stanford, żeby skończyć studia. W końcu nie chciałam stracić swojego pełnego stypendium. No dobra, wyrazili swoją wściekłość, kiedy nie pojawili się na lotnisku, żeby mnie odebrać, już łapię!

Czego nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, to tego, czemu moja młodsza siostra, Elena, mówi mi dzisiaj, że w Mystic Falls aż roi się od… czego? WAMPIRÓW?!

Siedzę w naszym salonie i gapię się bezmyślnie na Lenę, Jeremy'ego i Jennę. Elena patrzy na mnie, wyraźnie zmartwiona.

- Ja wiem, że to dużo, żeby to przetrawić, Cas, ale gdyby nie było to aż tak ważne, poczekalibyśmy z tym trochę dłużej…

Jenna przewraca na to oczyma.

- Taa… Poczekalibyście na przykład dwa lata, jak to było ze mną…

Domyślam się, że wciąż jest na nich zła za to, że tak długo to przed nią ukrywali. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedziała i to był jeden z powodów, dla których wyjaśniają mi to wszystko właśnie teraz, rankiem po ty, jak wróciłam z Uniwersytetu Stanford.

Nigdy bym nie uwierzyła w to, co mówią, ale, na Boga, zobaczyłam JEGO! Widziałam dzisiaj tę twarz potwora u przyjaciela Eleny. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, pewnie wyśmiałabym ich wszystkich i stwierdziła, że powariowali. Przecież jestem dorosłą kobietą, wykształconą! Do diabła, właśnie obroniłam licencjat!

- Naprawdę myślicie, że uwierzę, że istoty takie jak wampiry w ogóle istnieją? – pytam ich w końcu. Chcą mi coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie ten cały Damon Salvatore znów się pojawia w salonie, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Jeśli nie ufasz własnej rodzinie, może mogę sprawić, żebyś jednak uwierzyła… - Nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi, ale widzę, że Elena tak, ponieważ posyła mu ostre spojrzenie. On się tym w ogóle nie przejmuje. – No wiesz, mogę ci znowu wszystko pokazać…

Dziwne, tym razem to ja jestem zirytowana. Cóż, myślę, że powinnam być przynajmniej odrobinę przestraszona, ale nie. Jestem po prostu wściekła i oszołomiona tym wszystkim.

- Dzięki, ale chyba spasuję… - Wstaję i zaczynam chodzić po pokoju. – Więc mówicie, że naprawdę są wampiry w Mystic Falls… - Spoglądam na całą piątkę: Jennę, Jeremy'ego, Elenę i dwóch braci Salvatore – tego wkurzającego Damona i chłopaka Leny, Stefana. Właściwie wszyscy jednocześnie mi przytakują. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak absurdalna, pewnie bym się śmiała. Powiedzmy, że rozumiem pierwszą część ich historyjki. – Mówicie też, że jest jakiś rodzaj najstarszych wampirów na świecie, zwanych Pierwotnymi, i że jeden z nich chce dopaść Elenę. – Spoglądam na nich jeszcze raz. Wszyscy znów przytakują, ale tym razem odzywa się jeszcze Damon.

- I właśnie dlatego wszyscy musicie przenieść się do naszej rezydencji. Żaden wampir nie może tam wejść bez zaproszenia. – Jego ton sprawia, że ponownie zgrzytam zębami. Mrużę oczy.

- A niby dlaczego? Nie mówcie mi, że ten Wielki, Zły Pierwotny może tu przyjść, bo mu na to pozwoliliście… - Wymieniają spojrzenia. – Och, już rozumiem…

Mogę myśleć tylko o tym, że gdybym została w domu po śmierci rodziców nie pozwoliłabym, żeby do czegokolwiek z tego doszło. To dziwne, ale nie czuję strachu, jedynie wściekłość: na siebie, na każdego z nich – za to, że mi nie powiedzieli o tym wcześniej. W ogóle nie przejmowałabym się swoimi studiami ani niczym, gdybym wiedziała, że moja rodzina jest w jakiś sposób zagrożona.

Wszyscy wpatrują się we mnie, podejrzewam, że czekając na moją reakcję. Jeśli spodziewają się, że zacznę krzyczeć albo uciekać jak wariatka, to spotka ich zawód. Myślę, że przynajmniej jedno z nich oczekuje czegoś takiego. Spoglądam na starszego Salvatore'a i widzę jego krzywy uśmieszek. Musi naprawdę bawić go ta cała sytuacja. Kiedy to zauważam, zaczynam patrzeć w innym kierunku. Ten akurat facet w jakiś sposób przypomina mi kogoś, o kim wolałabym na dobre zapomnieć. Kogoś, na kim za bardzo mi zależało. Kogoś, kogo chciałam być jedną, jedyną miłością, tak, jak on, niestety, był moją. Przypomina mi Nika.

* * *

A/N: Oto Prolog mojego nowego Fanfiction związanego z TVD :)

To także właściwie tłumaczenie mojego własnego Fanfiction o tym samym tytule, w wersji angielskiej;)

Częstotliwość dodawania rozdziałów będzie zależna od tego, jak szybko będę tłumaczyć sama siebie  
oraz od tego, jak często rozdziały będą się pojawiać w angielskim pierwowzorze:)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)

**A każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tym razem to motyw przewodni tej historii: **"One and Only" Adele :)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	2. Rozdział 1 - Red

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

**UWAGA: przekleństwa, także określenia z języka wulgarnego**

* * *

**Rozdział 1**  
**Red**

**_Klaus_**

Powinien był się tego spodziewać. Nie, nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć TEGO nawet za million lat!

Stoi w drzwiach frontowych domu Salvatore'ów, czekając, by zobaczyć swojego cennego doppelgangera. Kiedy dzwoni dzwonkiem – co jest absolutnie zbędne, ale i tak uważa, że powinien to zrobić – drzwi otwierają się po zaskakująco długiej chwili. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale nagle jest niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, gdy widzi… JĄ.

Wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej zdumiona, że go widzi. Jej oczy stają się coraz większe i jej szczęka opada z wrażenia. Dzięki wampirzemu słuchowi jest w stanie usłyszeć jej szept:

- Nik…

Cóż, jeśli myślał, że o nim zapomniała, to by było na tyle. On nigdy nie byłby w stanie wyrzucić jej z pamięci. Jego wzrok jest w niej utkwiony, intensywne spojrzenie wędruje po jej drobnej, krągłej postaci, długich, złotych lokach, delikatnych rysach, oczach koloru burzowego nieba i pełnych, wydatnych ustach, które od zawsze uwielbiał całować.

Wtem zauważa, że jej mina się zmienia. Szok i zaskoczenie znikają. Jej wzrok staje się zimny i wściekły. Zanim jest w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, ona zaciska szczękę i jednym szybkim ruchem zamyka przed nim drzwi.

* * *

_**Cassie**_

Nie mogę zrobić nic, tylko oprzeć się o drzwi frontowe. Biorę oddech, ale jest mi ciężko i prawie sprawia mi to ból. Mrugam kilka razy, ponieważ nie chcę pozwolić łzom, by spłynęły mi po policzkach.

To on! To Nik! Ale jak? Myślałam, że nigdy mnie tu nie znajdzie! Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nigdy nie podałam mu swojego prawdziwego nazwiska. Na uniwersytecie zawsze używałam nazwiska biologicznych rodziców, które brzmi: „Bardell". To właściwie jedynie miejsce, gdzie je stosuję, i tylko dlatego, że to konieczne. Wszyscy znają mnie jako Cassandrę „Cassie" Gilbert, którą stałam się, gdy skończyłam rok. Cóż, tak znają mnie wszyscy oprócz Nika i przyjaciół ze studiów.

Jak się dowiedział gdzie mnie znaleźć? I dlaczego miałby mnie szukać po tym, jak rozstaliśmy się rok temu? Zamykam oczy i liczę do dziesięciu. Tu tylko złudzenie, wytwór mojej wyobraźni…

- Cas, kto to był? – Otwieram oczy i widzę przed sobą Elenę. Wygląda na zmartwioną. Wzruszam ramionami.

- Nikt. To znaczy, był ktoś, ale to pomyłka. – Nie wygląda na przekonaną, szczególnie, że chwilę później słyszymy tym razem nie dzwonek, ale właściwie walenie w drzwi za mną. Nie mam zamiaru otworzyć, absolutnie nie! Ignoruję to, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, unoszę wyzywająco podbródek i spokojnie przechodzę do salonu. Nie jestem jednak w stanie tam dotrzeć zanim Elena otwiera ponownie drzwi.

- Cassie, odwróć się! – Słyszę, że wreszcie jest w stanie mówić. Właściwie, on wcale nie mówi, tylko wrzeszczy na mnie. Wciąż to ignoruję, chociaż jego brytyjski akcent znów działa na wszystkie moje wnętrzności, jak zwykle. Chcę to po prostu wyłączyć i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się, odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy. Ale wiem też, że ON chce mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Jestem przekonana, że by tego spróbował, gdyby Damon nie pojawił się w holu, zaraz obok mnie. Teraz może zobaczyć „gościa", którego ja raczej nazwałabym „intruzem".

Na pewno bym sobie stamtąd po prostu poszła, gdyby nie starszy Salvatore.

- Klaus, jak się domyślam. – mówi i mam ochotę roześmiać się głośno. Czy on zwariował, jest ślepy, czy po prostu głupi? Odwracam się. Myślę, że może ten cały Klaus czy jak tam nazywają tego Wielkiego, Złego Pierwotnego który zagraża mojej siostrzyczce jest tam naprawdę. Mam cichą nadzieję, że pojawienie się Nika i jego wrzaski na mnie są tylko owocem mojej wyobraźni.

Jednak, w drzwiach frontowych widzę tylko Nika. Jednak tym razem on w końcu przenosi wzrok ze mnie na Damona i sposób, w jaki na niego patrzy jest po prostu… dziwny. Nie bardzo chce mi się w to wierzyć, ale wyraźnie widzę, że jego uśmieszek staje się… okrutny?

- We własnej osobie. – odpowiada I znów patrzy prosto na mnie. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy ulega zmianie. Nie wiem, co dokładnie, ponieważ w tym momencie krew mnie zalewa i zaczynam aż wszystko widzieć na czerwono z wściekłości. Podbiegam do drzwi, moje oczy przeszywają jego. Zatrzymuję się, jednocześnie będąc wystarczająco blisko i daleko od niego.

- Ach tak… - zaczynam, a mój ton nie może ujawnić furii, jaka mnie ogarnęła. – Jesteś Klausem, tym psychopatycznym skurwysynem, który chce zabić moją młodszą siostrę? A może Nikiem, tym draniem, który pieprzył każdą dziewczynę na kampusie?!

W tym momencie jego uśmieszek już nie jest taki pewny siebie ani tryumfujący. Prawda jest taka, że on sam raczej blednie. Słyszę, jak Elena pyta:

- Cas, znasz go?

Odwracam głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Niestety, ale tak.

Jeszcze raz zwracam się w stronę Nika czy też Klausa i posyłam mu spojrzenie pełne furii. Chwilę potem, nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, po prostu się odwracam i przechodzę do salonu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

**_Klaus_**

Nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem. Chciał przyjść do Salvatore'ów jako ten, który tryumfuje, może trochę się z nich pośmiać i uprzedzić, by pilnowali jego doppelgangera do czasu pełni. A jednak, stoi w ich drzwiach frontowych, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w puste miejsce, w którym ona stała chwilę wcześniej. Otacza go zapach jaśminu z jej perfum. Wtedy do niego dociera.

Cassie powiedziała: „moją młodszą siostrę"… Nie mogła mieć na myśli Eleny! Do diabła, różniły się dzień od nocy. Natychmiast przychodzi mu na myśl cytat z Szekspira: „_tak by ją prześcignęła pięknością, jak pierwszy maja prześciga ostatni dzień grudnia_".* Klaus mruga i wzrusza ramionami. Co mu jest, kurwa?! Teraz zachciało mu się cytować poezję?!

Ona zawsze tak na niego działała. Przy Cassie nigdy nie był w stanie myśleć trzeźwo. Nie ma mowy! Jest tutaj jako zwycięzca, to on ma prawo tryumfować i to on dostanie to, czego chce i czego pragnie. Z tą myślą, Klaus zostawia swego doppelgangera u Salvatore'ów i wraca do mieszkania Alarika Saltzmana. Teraz musi dokładnie dowiedzieć się, kim jest Cassie. A ostatecznie będzie miał z powrotem nie tylko swą wilkołaczą stronę natury, ale i kobietę. Jedyne, czego mu trzeba, to dobry plan działania.

* * *

*William Shakespeare, _Wiele hałasu o nic, _Akt I, Scena I, tł. L. Ulrich, wyd. Gebethner i Wolff, Kraków 1895, str. 92.

* * *

**A/N**: Cóż, dzisiaj miałam dobry dzień, jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenie tej historii i już mam gotowe rozdziały od 1 do 3;)

Nowa część - już jutro!;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tym razem to: **"_Red_" Taylor Swift :)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	3. Rozdział 2 - Haunted

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

**UWAGA: przekleństwa, także określenia z języka wulgarnego**

* * *

Rozdział dodany specjalnie z pozdrowieniami  
dla mojej kochanej czytelniczki-imienniczki o nicku** brygida91 :)  
**oraz z podziękowaniami za komentarz od**  
MSALVATORE  
^_^**

* * *

**Rozdział**** 2  
****Haunted**

**_Cassie_**

Przechodzę z salonu do holu ze schodami, które prowadzą do mojej nowej sypialni. Furia mnie ogrania i nie mogę jej ani zatrzymać, ani kontrolować. Próbuję użyć jakichś technik relaksacyjnych, których nauczyłam się na jednym z kursów, ale do tego muszę być całkiem sama. Biegnę tak szybko, jak się tylko da po schodach, a potem korytarzem do pokoju. Wiem, że Elena, Damon i reszta będą chcieli zadać mi kilka pytań, ale nie jestem w tym momencie w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi i zatrzymuję się na środku pokoju.

Zamykam oczy i z pomocą wyobraźni przenoszę się na plażę na bezludnej wyspie w tropikach. Słyszę jak ptaki śpiewają i widzę, jak słońce jasno świeci. Prawie czuję smak soli w powietrzu i słucham cichego, otaczającego mnie szumu morza. Biorę głęboki oddech, potem jeszcze jeden. Nakazuję sobie być spokojną, zapomnieć o nim, dokładnie tak, jak myślałam, że już mi się udało. Wtem, nagle widzę przed sobą twarz Nika i ten okropny, okrutny uśmieszek, który przeraził mnie na śmierć, chociaż w życiu bym się do tego nie przyznała.

Prawda, której nie chciałam przyjąć do wiadomości, w końcu do mnie dociera. Tak, wampiry istnieją na tym świecie i są w Mystic Falls. Przypomniałam sobie, że już kiedyś widziałam podobny wyraz twarzy do tego, którym Damon pokazał mi, że jest wampirem i chciał mnie przestraszyć. Aż do teraz zawsze przekonywałam sama siebie, że to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni. A przecież kilka razy, podczas seksu (czy też, jak to zawsze nazywałam, podczas „kochania się") z Nikiem mogłam w ciemności uchwycić czasem jego kły i te żyły pojawiające się dookoła oczu, kiedy obejmował mnie głodnym spojrzeniem. To było tak, jakby chciał mnie… pochłonąć albo pożreć. Wtedy wierzyłam sama sobie, myśląc, że to tylko złudzenie. Teraz jestem pewna, że to była prawda.

Jeszcze raz próbuję się uspokoić i zrelaksować. Nie ma mowy, żeby mi się udało. Otwieram wreszcie oczy i wściekłość wciąż aż się we mnie gotuje. Jestem wkurzona na niego, ale przede wszystkim na samą siebie – za to, że byłam tak głupia. Biorę z nocnego stolika książkę i rzucam nią na drugi koniec pokoju. To samo robię z rzeczami leżącymi na stole i komodzie. Chcę także rzucić dużą lampą z biurka, ale słyszę głos za drzwiami:

- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie rzucasz teraz lampą. Pożałowałabyś zaraz tego. – Rozpoznaję Damona i przewracam oczyma, gdy to mówi. Jednocześnie wreszcie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie robię i to w końcu powoduje, że przestaję.

- Spadaj! – podnoszę głos, chociaż już wiem, że to niepotrzebne dzięki jego nadzwyczajnym wampirzym zmysłom.

- Och, zrobię to. Zaraz jak opowiesz nam całą historię swojego sekretnego romansu z Wielkim, Złym, Pierwotnym Kutasem. – odpowiada szybko i to sprawia, że zaczynam zgrzytać zębami.

- Powiedziałam, spadaj stąd! – powtarzam.

- Cas, proszę, porozmawiaj z nami! – Teraz to Elena. Nie odpowiadam jej.

- Hej, ludzie, zostawcie ją! Wygląda na to, że chce być sama… - Wreszcie Jenna jest głosem rozsądku. Dzięku Bogu za nią! Zawsze mogę na nią liczyć.

Odchodzą I mam czas, żeby to wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Wreszcie mam władzę nad swoimi emocjami i działaniami. Rozglądam się dookoła i okazuje się, że sypialnia przypomina krajobraz po bitwie. Szybko sprzątam wszystko i siadam na łóżku, niespodziewanie zmęczona, a właściwie wręcz wykończona. Wtedy słyszę pukanie do drzwi.

- Cas, mogę wejść? – To jeszcze raz Jenna.

- Tak, wejdź, proszę… - Odpowiadam jej prawie szeptem.

Wchodzi, posyłając mi zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Chcesz o tym pogadać? - W odpowiedzi wzruszam ramionami, jednocześnie przygryzając wargę. Siada obok mnie i przez dłuższą chwilę tak siedzimy, w zupełnej ciszy. Zaraz jednak czuję, jak mnie delikatnie obejmuje i okazuje się, że odwzajemniam ten uścisk. – Ostatnio, jak rozmawiałyśmy, nie wspominałaś nic o tym, że poznałaś jakiegoś faceta.

Przewracam na to oczami. _To dlatego, że nie było sensu o tym wspominać, bo już rok wtedy minął odkąd się rozstaliśmy._ – odpowiadam w myślach. Jednak to nie to mówię na głos.

- Nie ma zbyt wiele do opowiadania na ten temat. – wzdycham ciężko.

Nie wierzy mi i wcale się temu nie dziwię. Dorastałyśmy razem, ponieważ jest ode mnie tylko pięć lat starsza. Zna mnie zbyt dobrze, żeby dać się nabrać na coś takiego.

- Nie wydaje mi się, Cas. Aż do teraz nigdy nie umawiałaś się na randki.

- To prawda. – Przytakuję. – To dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie miałam chłopaka. On był jednym, jedynym facetem, z którym się kiedykolwiek spotykałam. – Unoszę głowę, by zobaczyć, że jest zdumiona moimi słowami.

- Cóż, przynajmniej to już sobie wyjaśniłyśmy. – Jest w końcu w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos. Wygląda na to, że ostrożnie mnie obserwuje, jakby zastanawiała się, o co może mnie teraz spytać. – Zależy ci na nim?

Cieszę się, że to raczej pytanie niż stwierdzenie. Ponownie wzdycham ciężko.

- Przez jakiś czas rzeczywiście mi zależało, ale już mnie. – odpowiadam, całkowicie przekonana o prawdziwości swoich słów. Wiem, że to wcale jej nie przekonuje, więc muszę dodać z zimnym, wypranym z emocji spojrzeniem: - Co jest ważne, to to, że rzuciłam go, kiedy zorientowałam się, że pieprzy się z każdą dziewczyną na kampusie. Nie obchodziło mnie, czy to było przed tym, jak zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, czy też w trakcie. Po prostu go wykopałam i nie zamieniłam z nim ani słowa więcej. – Wreszcie! Powiedziałam to! Możliwość wreszcie wyrzucenia tego z siebie zdecydowanie poprawiła mi nastrój. – Wiadomość, że to nie tylko zdradliwy, kłamliwy dupek, ale też psychol i potwór, który chce skrzywdzić Elenę sprawia, że wszystko staje się nagle proste. Teraz mogę już tylko winić sama siebie za to, że wtedy na niego poleciałam i cieszyć się, że wreszcie mam naprawdę poważny powód, by go nienawidzić.

- Więc pomożesz nam go dopaść, Cas? – Słyszę głos Eleny od drzwi. Patrzę w tamtą stronę i widzę swoją siostrzyczkę, tak samo zmartwioną, jak wcześniej Jenna. Wstaję i podchodzę, żeby ją uściskać.

- Jasne, że tak, Lena. Chyba nikt nie pragnie go dorwać tak bardzo, jak ja. Zdecydowanie zasługuje na to, by go załatwić.

* * *

**A/N**: Ha! Nowy rozdział jednak wcześniej;)  
To dlatego, że mam dobry nastrój, bo pracuję nad częścią 11 angielskiej wersji;)  
I dlatego, że zawsze mogę liczyć na komentarze od moich dwóch kochanych czytelniczek:  
**brygida91** oraz **MSALVATORE**

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tym razem to: **"Haunted" Taylor Swift :)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	4. Rozdział 3 - Broken Strings

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami  
dla mojej kochanej** brygidy ^_^**

* * *

**Rozdział 3**  
**Broken Strings **

_**Cassie**_

Jestem w Grillu, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu bez towarzystwa rodziny lub Salvatore'ów. Mam już dość ich pytań: „To jaka jest słabość Klausa? Jak możemy go dopaść? Jak doszło do tego, że na niego poleciałaś?" Szlag mnie już trafia, szczególnie, że to ostatnie pytanie zadał mi absolutnie każdy z nich. Co mam na to odpowiedzieć? „Byłam ostatnią idiotką, poleciałam na niego jak te wszystkie kretynki wokół mnie?!" Nie, nigdy bym nie przyznała się do swojej skończonej głupoty. Szczególnie, że to nie do końca prawda. Przygryzam wargę, ponieważ do tej pory byłam w stanie ignorować akurat to pytanie, ale w końcu będę musiała im coś przecież powiedzieć.

Każę barmanowi podać mi tequilę, którą wolę od bourbona, w którym lubują się tak Salvatore'owie. Już się przyzwyczaiłam, że za każdym razem, gdy zamawiam alkohol muszę pokazać dokumenty. Ludzie, patrząc na moje 161 cm wzrostu, wciąż biorą mnie za nastolatkę. Nie przejmuję się tym, już nie. Siedzę przy barze, gapiąc się w blat, popijając swojego drinka. Jestem tylko człowiekiem i nie mam nadzwyczajnych zmysłów, dlatego raczej wyczuwam niż słyszę jego obecność obok mnie. Nie odzywam się do niego. Chcę, żeby zostawił mnie w spokoju.

- Och, nie wierzę własnym oczom! _Cassandra Bardell_ tutaj, w Mystic Falls! – Słyszę jego głos i ten idealny brytyjski akcent, który od zawsze przyprawiał mnie o zawroty głowy i szybsze bicie serca. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą mnie uwiódł. Cholera jasna! Nie powinnam w ogóle o tym myśleć! Szczególnie, że jego ton jest teraz kpiący i ociekający drwiną. Wiem, że siada na stołku obok mnie, ale nawet nie zerkam w jego kierunku. – A może to Cassie Gilbert? – Och, wyraźnie wyczuwam nutkę złości w jego głosie. Rozpoznaję ją z łatwością, bo zawsze byłam dobra w zauważaniu zmian jego nastroju.

- Odpuść sobie, Nik/Klaus, Wielki, Zły Pierwotny. – odpowiadam, nawet nie mrugnąwszy okiem. Słyszę jego tłumiony chichot.

- Jak się domyślam, opowiedzieli ci już o mnie wszystko. – Jest wyraźnie rozbawiony sytuacją. Wreszcie skręcam głowę w jego stronę, po to tylko, żeby posłać mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nic gorszego od tego, co już sama wiedziałam. – Szybko ponownie odwracam głowę, kończę drinka i wstaję, żeby opuścić Grilla. Klaus zatrzymuje mnie, ściskając mój nadgarstek.

- Nie tak szybko, Kochana. Mamy naprawdę sporo rzeczy do omówienia.

- Nic nie będziemy omawiać. – warczę i próbuję uwolnić rękę, ale ściska ją zbyt mocno. – Chyba, że chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zostawiasz moją siostrę w spokoju. – Tym razem patrzę mu prosto w oczy i widzę, że jego spojrzenie jest zimne i okrutne, zdecydowanie różne od tych, którymi mnie obdarzał, kiedy byliśmy razem. Wiem, że powinnam się zmartwić, lub przestraszyć, ale nie mogę. Nawet po tym, jak opowiedzieli mi co zrobił i kim naprawdę jest, wciąż nie umiem się go bać. To chyba dlatego, że dawno temu w jego obecności czułam się dopieszczona i bezpieczna. Takie uczucie nie znika ot tak, po prostu.

- Powiedziałem, mamy wiele do omówienia. – Mówi zdecydowanym tonem i już wiem, że nie pozwoli mi odejść, do póki nie wysłucham tego, co ma mi do powiedzenia.

- Dobra, więc mów. – Wolną rękę opieram na biodrze, piorunując go wzrokiem i żałując, że nie jestem wyższa. Wtedy nie musiałabym tak wysoko zadzierać głowy, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Szkoda, że nie włożyłam dzisiaj swoich piętnastocentymetrowych szpilek. Może nie byłyby zbyt wygodne podczas spaceru z domu Salvatore'ów do Grilla, ale przynajmniej w tym momencie czułabym się znacznie pewniej. A tak, to muszę tu stać w swoich niebieskich Converse'ach, szortach i białym topie, który właśnie wydaje mi się odkrywać zbyt wiele ciała. Szczególnie, że rozpoznaję głodne spojrzenie, jakie posyła mi Klaus. Zaczyna mnie ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia, ale nie ruszam się z miejsca. – Powiedziałam, mów, ponieważ nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

Mruży oczy.

- W dniu, kiedy się poznaliśmy, mówiłaś zupełnie co innego. – Jest wyraźnie zadowolony, kiedy nie mogę powstrzymać rumieńca na policzkach na to wspomnienie. Do diaska! Czemu musi mi akurat teraz o tym przypominać?

- W dniu, kiedy się poznaliśmy, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś psychopatycznym, krwiożerczym zabójcą! – odpowiadam, udając, że rumieniec powstał z powodu wściekłości a nie czegoś innego. – Nie wiń mnie teraz, że wolę rozmawiać z tobą w miejscu publicznym.

Nagle na jego twarzy znów pojawia się wkurzający uśmiech i czuję się z tego powodu raczej nieswojo.

- Więc naprawdę chcesz _tutaj_ rozmawiać o tym, jak możesz nakłonić mnie do zmiany zdania? – Sugestia ukryta w jego słowach jest tak jasna, że moje oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki. Między innymi dlatego zamykam je i oddycham głęboko, licząc do dziesięciu. Co za palant! Jak on może w ogóle implikować coś takiego?! Miałam rację, rzucając go rok temu. To na pewno mój instynkt samozachowawczy mnie do tego nakłonił.

- Dobra, chodźmy na zewnątrz. – wyrzucam przez zaciśnięte zęby, I to tylko dlatego, że zauważam, że sporo ludzi dookoła zaczyna się na nas otwarcie gapić. Wreszcie Nik wypuszcza moją rękę i pozwala mi iść pierwszej. Kątem oka zauważam, jak zostawia jakieś pieniądze na barze. Wiem, że robi tak już nawykowo – kiedy byliśmy razem zawsze upierał się, by płacić za wszystko, także za moje drinki. Nie byłam w stanie wtedy mu tego wyperswadować, więc wiem, że bezcelowe byłoby próbowanie teraz. Przewracam tylko oczyma i wychodzę z Grilla.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

Klaus nie może się powstrzymać i obserwuje drobną postać Casie I jej delikatne krągłości, kiedy ona idzie przed nim. Nawet nie próbuje ukryć tego, że właściwie się w nią wgapia, szczególnie że dziewczyna ma na sobie szorty i to daje mu doskonały widok na jej słodki tyłeczek i zgrabne, szczupłe nogi. Wolałby zabrać ją gdzieś, gdzie mogliby być sami, ale to oczywiste, że nigdy by na to nie poszła.

Prowadzi go na plac naprzeciwko Grilla i siada na jednej z pustych ławek. Zaraz też zakłada ręce na piersi i ponownie posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Klaus w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje, jest pewien tego, że w końcu będzie ją miał z powrotem, w ten czy inny sposób. Dlatego właśnie siada tuż obok niej tak, że jeśli chciałaby się odsunąć, spadłaby z ławki. Czeka, by to ona odezwała się pierwsza.

- Więc… - zaczyna po długiej chwili ciszy między nimi. – Mówisz, że jest sposób, żebyś zmienił zdanie i nie zabijał mojej siostry…

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, _Kochanie_. – odpowiada szybko. Tu akurat musi postawić sprawę jasno między nimi. – Mówię tylko, że mógłbym… przesunąć trochę w czasie rytuał. – Po tych słowach Klaus czeka na jej reakcję.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc 'przesunąć w czasie'? I niby na jak długo? – Cassie mruży oczy i natychmiast wydaje się bardziej zirytowana niż chwilę wcześniej. Wreszcie może jej zaproponować umowę, którą oczekuje, że dziewczyna odrzuci.

- Wiesz dobrze co mam na myśli, mówiąc 'przesunąć w czasie'. To nie zawiera w sobie 'odpuścić'. – Zaraz wyczuwa jej rosnące zainteresowanie, które szybko znika po drugiej części jego wypowiedzi. – Natomiast 'na jak długo' zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ciebie.

Jest tak wyraźnie zdezorientowana jego słowami, że trudno jest mu nie zachichotać cicho.

- Ale jak? – Cassie wciąż nie rozumie.

Klaus szczerzy się od ucha do ucha.

- Mogę przesunąć w czasie rytuał, jeśli wrócisz do mnie na dobre.

* * *

**A/N**: I kolejny rozdział:)  
Mam nadzieję, że szybko będę w stanie przetłumaczyć następny ^_^

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału ma numer 1 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tym razem to: **"Broken Strings" Jamesa Morrisona & Nelly Furtado :)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	5. Rozdział 4 - Eyes Open

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami  
dla mojej kochanej** brygidy91 ^_^**

* * *

**UWAGA: przekleństwa, język wulgarny**

* * *

**Rozdział 4**  
**Eyes Open **

**_Klaus_**

Widok szoku na twarzy Cassie jest po prostu bezcenny. A jednak – dosyć zrozumiały. Klaus mógł się tego spodziewać i w tym momencie raczej bawi go cała sytuacja. W końcu dziewczyna ponownie mruży oczy z irytacji i jest w stanie usłyszeć jak szybko bije jej serce. Ona zaś wstaje i tym razem Klaus nie powstrzymuje jej, kiedy spaceruje w tę i z powrotem po alejce przed ławką. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać… Ale zaraz! On przecież już jest martwy!

- Pogięło cię do reszty?! Chcesz, żebym… żebym… - Wciąż w szoku, Cassie nie jest w stanie dokończyć. Dyszy ciężko i jej oczy przypominają spodki.

- Chcę, żebyś do mnie wróciła, tak, Najdroższa. – Kończy za nią, aby wszystko było jasne.

Dziewczyna staje tuż przed nim, opierając dłonie na biodrach i dając mu okazję do podziwiania tego, jak jej włosy przypominają żywe złoto w świetle słońca i jak jej pełne, jędrne piersi unoszą się i opadają z każdym jej oddechem.

- Ale dlaczego? – pyta, wyraźnie wciąż zdezorientowana.

- Chyba wiesz dlaczego, Kochana. – Klaus uśmiecha się krzywo, unosząc jedną brew.

- Czy aż tak bardzo zraniłam twoje ego, Nik? – pyta i może być pewien, że to imię wypsnęło jej się przez przypadek. – Chcesz się odegrać?

Oczy Klausa przypominają teraz szparki, a on przez chwilę jej nie odpowiada.

- Powiedzmy, że zostawienie mnie bez wyraźnej przyczyny było… niezbyt trafną decyzją. – Widzi, że ona chce coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale nie zamierza jej na to pozwolić. – I daruj sobie mówienie po raz kolejny, że to dlatego, że sypiałem z innymi, bo oboje doskonale wiemy, że nigdy aż tak bardzo ci to nie przeszkadzało. Przecież wiedziałaś o mojej reputacji jeszcze zanim się poznaliśmy. Wiesz też, że nigdy nie zdradziłem cię w żaden sposób.

* * *

**_Cassie_**

Zaciskam zęby w odpowiedzi. On ma rację. To prawda, że jego niestałość, a raczej, jego doświadczenie z kobietami było pierwszą rzeczą, która mnie do niego przywiodła. Teraz wiem, że to doświadczenie było o wiele bardziej rozległe, niż mogłabym sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Tysiąc lat! To naprawdę strasznie dużo! No i mogłabym kłamać na temat powodów, dla których go zostawiłam, każdemu, nawet sobie, ale na pewno nie Nikowi.

Ale cóż miałam mu powiedzieć? Odeszłam, ponieważ naprawdę, naprawdę się przeraziłam, że to, co między nami jest, jest prawdziwe? Wykorzystałam jego teoretyczną potencjalną niestałość jako wymówkę, teraz to wiem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mój instynkt samozachowawczy miał rację i sprawił, że postąpiłam właściwie – okazał się być znacznie mądrzejszy ode mnie. Czy mogłabym kiedykolwiek spodziewać się, że mój chłopak to w rzeczywistości nie zagraniczny biznesmen, tylko psychopata i zabójca? Nie, nigdy. Teraz cieszę się, że zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam.

Cóż, może nie do końca. Jego idiotyczna propozycja sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie chce on po prostu wykorzystać absurdalnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy, tylko po to, żeby się na mnie odegrać. Po prostu nigdy nie podejrzewałabym, że mógłby zażądać czegoś TAKIEGO, żebyśmy byli kwita.

- Nie mówmy teraz o tym. – Chcę zmienić temat. Dla mnie to proste: zakochałam się po raz pierwszy w życiu - _akurat w nim_ - i przestraszyłam się, że popełniam błąd. No i miałam rację. – Chcę, żebyś mi wyjaśnił, czego dokładnie oczekujesz w zamian za niezabijanie mojej siostry za dwa dni.

Jeszcze raz uśmiecha się tryumfująco i czuję, że nogi mam jak z waty. Och, przypomniałam sobie jeszcze jeden z powodów, dla których go zostawiłam! Przestraszyłam się tego, jak bardzo na mnie działał!

- W takim razie może usiądziesz i uważnie wysłuchasz mojej propozycji, Kochanie… - Klepie ławkę obok siebie i ostatecznie siadam w tym miejscu, głośno wzdychając. Wciąż piorunuję go spojrzeniem. – Moja propozycja jest bardzo prosta: wracasz do mnie i tak długo, jak zostaniesz, nie wyrządzę krzywdy twojej słodkiej młodszej siostrze.

- Więc pozwoliłbyś jej na długie, szczęśliwe życie, nawet do starości i wtedy dopiero byś ją zabił? – Przytakuje lekko. Wciąż nie rozumiem. – Ale to by znaczyło, że ja też będę już stara i zrzędliwa. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś chciał być ze mną w takim stanie… - Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzy w tym momencie. Powinnam się była domyślić, że będzie jakiś haczyk! No i jest…

- To dlatego, że nie będziesz ani stara, ani zrzędliwa, Kochana. – Jego uśmieszek staje się jeszcze bardziej okrutny, niż był do tej pory. Wtedy do mnie dociera.

- Chcesz, żebym stała się… - Po prostu nie jestem w stanie dokończyć tego zdania. Nie mogę. Robi to za mnie.

- Tak, Najdroższa. Wampirem. – Wygląda na nadzwyczaj rozbawionego, kiedy szczerzy się od ucha do ucha pokazując białe zęby.

Po raz kolejny krew mnie zalewa w jego towarzystwie. Wstaję i chcę posłać mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale już się podnosi i w mgnieniu oka już góruje nade mną.

- Sprawdźmy, czy rozumiem. – Warczę powoli i mam problem z panowaniem nad furią, która mnie ogarnia. – Chcesz mnie z powrotem na Bóg tylko wie jak długo i to w dodatku nie jako człowieka, ale wampira, tak?

W jego spojrzeniu znów widzę głód, jakby chciał mnie pożreć tu, w samym centrum miasta, na oczach wszystkich. Nagle widzę, że kręci przecząco głową.

- Nie, Słoneczko. Wciąż nie rozumiesz. Powiedziałem 'na dobre' i to miałem na myśli. Kiedy już staniesz się wampirem, będziesz moja _na zawsze_.

* * *

**_Klaus_**

Klaus widzi, że Cassie na moment zamarła. Wyraźnie nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że mógłby zażądać od niej czegoś takiego. Wtedy ona unosi głowę i teraz dzielą ich tylko centymetry. Klaus ma ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy dziewczyna zaczyna właściwie wypluwać z siebie słowa:

- A. Idź. Do. Diabła!

Odwraca się i odchodzi. Nie jest już w stanie usłyszeć, jak on odpowiada jej szeptem:

- Jeśli pójdę do diabła, to zabieram cię ze sobą, Najdroższa. – To, co jednak mówi na głos tak, żeby usłyszała to: - Masz 24 godziny na podjęcie decyzji, Kochana. Jeśli odrzucisz tę propozycję, pojawię się po twoją siostrę za dwa dni.

* * *

**_Cassie_**

Tym razem się nie odwracam. Wysyłam SMSa do Damona, który na pewno jest w mieście, prosząc, by po mnie podjechał. Zjawia się pięć minut później w swoim kabriolecie camaro, mają na twarzy swój wredny uśmieszek i będąc zwykłym, wkurzającym sobą.

- Co jest, Złotowłosa? Jak tam wycieczka do miasta?

Przewracam oczyma.

- Beznadzieja. A twoja?

Pozwalam mu mówić i być sobą, kiedy wiezie mnie do rezydencji Salvatore'ów. Tym razem jednak nie jestem w stanie odeprzeć żadnego z jego docinków, jestem zbyt zaabsorbowana analizowaniem swojej rozmowy z Nikiem. Nie, nie z Nikiem. Z Klausem. Powinnam zawsze myśleć o nim, używając tego imienia. Facet, w którym mogłam się zakochać – Nik – po prostu zniknął. Pozostał tylko Klaus – diabeł wcielony i ostatni skurwysyn.

Jednak… Nie mogę przestać myśleć o jego „propozycji" czy też raczej „szantażu", bo tym przecież jest. Mogłabym pozwolić żyć swojej siostrze. Mogłabym zaopiekować się rodziną. Może dałabym im w ten sposób czas, żeby zdołali uciec przed Klausem? Może nie byłoby to takie złe?

* * *

**A/N**: I już dziś nowy rozdział:)

Postaram się najszybciej, jak się tylko da sprawić,  
żeby obie wersje językowe pojawiały się w miarę synchronicznie^_^

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału ma numer 1 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tym razem to: **"Eyes Open" Taylor Swift z filmu "Igrzyska Śmierci" :)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	6. Rozdział 5 - Powerless

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami  
dla **brygidy91  
MSALVATORE  
**oraz **Gosiaczka** ;) :*

* * *

**Rozdział 5  
****Powerless**

**_Cassie_**

- Nie ma mowy! Nie pozwolę Ci na to, Cas! – krzyczy Elena, prawie płacząc.

Rozglądam się po pokoju, patrzę na twarze obecnych. Już widzę, że podzielili się na dwa obozy. Pierwszy, składający się z Eleny, Jenny, Jeremy'ego, Caroline i Bonnie, chce, żebym trzymała się z dala od całej afery i nie przyjmowała oferty Klausa. Drugi – Damon, Stefan i Alaric – popiera moją decyzję, żeby ją przyjąć. Najbardziej wspiera mnie Damon, chociaż myślałam, że nie ma o mnie najlepszego zdania – odkąd dowiedział się o moim dawnym związku z Klausem – ale zaczął patrzeć na mnie… jakoś inaczej. Widzę, że obaj bracia Salvatore bardzo kochają moją siostrzyczkę i to właśnie dlatego woleliby, żebym 'odwróciła uwagę" Wielkiego, Złego Pierwotnego, gdy oni zabiorą Elenę daleko, daleko stąd.

- W końcu to nie jest wcale takie poświęcenie z jej strony… - Damon próbuje racjonalizować sytuację i gdy widzę jego wkurzający uśmieszek oraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co ma na myśli zaraz przewracam oczami.

- Dziękuję Damonie, ale wcale nie pomagasz! – warczę na niego.

Rozmyślanie na temat oferty Klausa zajęło mi cały minion dzień I noc. Teraz mam tylko dwie godziny zanim wybije godzina zero. Tego ranka podjęłam decyzję, kiedy widziałam, jak bardzo szczęśliwa była Elena ze Stefanem podczas śniadania. Kiedy oznajmiłam im swoją wolę, zaczęły się dyskusje oraz kłótnie na ten temat.

W tym momenie do salonu, gdzie jesteśmy wszyscy, wkracza Elijah. Ten Inny Pierwotny, jak nazywam go w myślach, w ogóle nie przypomina mi swojego brata. Też jest bardzo przystojny i ma przepiękny uśmiech. I ten cudowny akcent! Kiedy go zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie mogłabym zakochać się w tym 'lepszym' bracie. Już jednak wiedziałam, że nie mogłoby do tego dojść. Ani moje serce nie zabiło szybciej na jego widok, ani moje nogi nie zrobiły się nagle jak z waty. Chyba jestem skazana na bycie zakochaną w Najgorszym Facecie, Którego Kiedykolwiek Znaliśmy. I to jest także jeden z powodów, dla których postanowiłam rozważyć propozycję Klausa.

- Droga Cassandro… - Elijah podchodzi do mnie i bardzo grzecznie całuje moją dłoń, posyłając mi także zmartwione spojrzenie. – Dowiedziałem się, że mój brat złożył ci… wielce osobliwą propozycję. Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać o niej na osobności?

Kiwam głową na znak głowy i wychodzę z nim na tyły rezydencji Salvatore'ów. W pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się i czeka, aż odpowiem na jego pytanie. Uśmiecham się do niego uprzejmie.

- To prawda, Elijah. Klaus złożył mi ofertę i zdecydowałam się ją przyjąć ze względu na swoją siostrę.

Nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Ani trochę.

- Jestem tutaj by prosić cię, byś jednak tego nie robiła.

Unoszę brwi ze zdziwienia.

- Czemu? To by przecież rozwiązało wiele waszych problemów…

W odpowiedzi Elijah przeczy ruchem głowy.

- To prawda, ale pozostałby ten najważniejszy. Potrzebuję tego, żeby mój brat był martwy.

- Dlaczego? – Nie rozumiem. Przecież, mimo wszystko, Klaus jest jego bratem! Wiem, że to potwór, ale jakaś część mnie wciąż kocha tę jego dobrą stronę – tę, o której, jak sądzę, niewiele osób wie. Ale ja ją widziałam. A poza tym, sama jestem najstarszą siostrą i po prostu nie potrafiłabym sobie wyobrazić tego, żebym pozwoliła rodzeństwu zginąć. Nie, jeśli mogłabym coś na to poradzić.

- Wytłumaczenie tego nie jest w mojej mocy, droga Cassandro. – Elijah wygląda bardzo smutno. Ale i tak podoba mi się sposób, w jaki wypowiada moje imię. Nik, to jest, Klaus, kiedy kilka razy zwrócił się do mnie moim pełnym imieniem, wymawiał je chyba jeszcze lepiej…

Nie, nie , nie! Nie będę teraz o tym myśleć!

Elijah kontynuuje:

- Bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę to zrobić.

No dobra, teraz, to już _nic_ nie rozumiem! I to ja mam być ta mądra. Świetnie.

- Co zrobić? – pytam i patrzę mu w oczy. Nagle, jego źrenice zaczynają bardzo szybko to rozszerzać się, to zwężać i nie mogę się zmusić, żeby odwrócić wzrok.

- Wasza rodzina nie potrzebuje kolejnego poświęcenia. Odrzucisz propozycję Klausa. Wrócisz do własnego domu i poczekasz tam aż do momentu, kiedy on zjawi się po Elenę, żeby zabrać ją na rytuał. Pozwolisz, żeby się on odbył i nie powiesz ani swojej rodzinie, ani przyjaciołom, że o tym rozmawialiśmy.

Chcę coś na to szybko odpowiedzieć, powiedzieć mu, że, do diabła, nie ma mowy, że tego nie zrobię. Ale… nie mogę. Mogę tam tylko stać i go słuchać. Początkowo nie rozumiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Dlaczego nie mam żadnego panowania nad własnym ciałem?

Wtedy mi się przypomina. Elena mówiła o hipnozie i nawet dała mi bransoletkę z werbeną, żebym mogła się przed nią chronić. Jednak dzisiaj, kiedy wciąż nie wiedziałam, co zrobić z propozycją Klausa, zapomniałam jej założyć! To właśnie robi Elijah! Hipnotyzuje mnie!

Przez moją głowę przewijają się najgorsze przekleństwa. Jak mogłam myć taka głupia?!

**xxx**

Godzinę później jadę samochodem Jenny główną drogą do naszego domu. Powiedziałam pozostałym, że muszę w samotności pomyśleć o propozycji Klausa. Elijah ma im wszystko opowiedzieć po tym, jak już minie czas, jaki Klaus dał mi na odpowiedź.

Tym razem już klnę bardzo głośno, najbardziej wściekła na samą siebie. Nie mogłam _nic_ zrobić, żeby chronić swoją rodzinę! A dlaczego? Tylko dlatego, że zapomniałam założyć dziś swojej bransoletki i że pozwoliłam Elijah użyć tego faktu przeciwko sobie! Już teraz sądzę, że o wiele bardziej wolałabym na wieczność być przywiązana do Klausa, zachowując przynajmniej wolną wolę, niż być tak bezużyteczna i bezsilna.

Już NIGDY, PRZENIGDY nie zdejmę swojej bransoletki!

* * *

_**Klaus**_

Klaus niecierpliwie chodzi tam i z powrotem po mieszkaniu Alarika. Czekanie na pojawienie się Cassie rozwścieczyło go na tyle, że zaczął jeszcze bardziej torturować Katherine. Zmartwił się, że ona jednak przyjdzie i że wtedy będzie musiał dotrzymać słowa i przesunąć rytuał. W końcu, czas mija, a jej nie ma.

Jakaś jego drobna część naprawdę chciała, by Cassie przyszła do niego z własnej woli. To ta ludzka część, którą zawsze ukrywał przed wszystkimi. Tylko przy Cassie był w stanie ujawnić odrobinę swego człowieczeństwa. Od momentu, kiedy ponad rok temu jego oczy spoczęły na niej, wiedział, że stanie się jego największą słabością, ale także jedynym światłem w jego wiecznie przepełnionym ciemnością życiu.

Tylko ta wampirzo-zwierzęca jego część cieszy się z tego, że może wkroczyć w drugą fazę planu. Prawda jest taka, że, tak, jak sobie powiedział, odzyska ją w ten, czy inny sposób.

* * *

_**Cassie**_

_Następnego dnia_

Chodzę w tę i z powrotem po naszym salonie i z każdą mijającą minutą wściekam się coraz bardziej. Kiedy ta hipnoza się wreszcie skończy?! Wtedy dzwoni mój telefon i widzę imię dzwoniącego na wyświetlaczu. To Stefan.

- Stefanie, co się tam dzieje? – pytam, umierając z ciekawości i czekając na zakończenie działania hipnozy.

- Cassie… - słyszę, jak głos mu się łamie. – Klaus był tutaj. Zabrał Elenę. – W tym momencie pęka mi serce. Dlaczego, dlaczego nie mogłam pomóc własnej siostrze? Dlaczego nie mogłam jej przed tym uchronić?! – Ale to nie wszystko… - Stefan dodaje jeszcze.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc 'to nie wszystko'? – pytam, przerażona jeszcze bardziej niż chwilę wcześniej.

- Zabrał Jennę. Chce, żeby była jego wampirem w czasie rytuału.

Telefon wypada mi z rąk i pięć minut później jestem już w drodze do mieszkania Alarika Slatzmana. Może nie mogłam powstrzymać Klausa przed zabraniem Eleny, ale na pewno nie pozwolę mu zabić jeszcze Jenny!

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - już wkrótce;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału ma numer 1 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj pasuje np. **"Powerless" Nelly Furtado :)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	7. Rozdział 6 - The Point of No Return

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami  
dla **brygidy91  
MSALVATORE**:*

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**The Point of No Return **

_**Klaus**_

Walenie w drzwi powoduje, że Klaus spogląda w tamtą stronę. Czy to jeden z Salvatore'ów próbuje pokrzyżować mu szyki? Wtedy odzywa się głos z zewnątrz.

- Klaus, wiem, że tam jesteś! Otwórz te drzwi, do kurwy nędzy! – wrzeszczy na niego Cassie, a on uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

Na to właśnie czekał! Powoli podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je, by ujrzeć przed sobą naprawdę wściekłą, ale zarazem bardzo piękną Cassie.

- Och, witaj Kochana. Jak miło, że wpadłaś.

Jest rozbawiony, kiedy widzi, że Cassie wręcz trzęsie się ze złości. Ona natomiast nie czeka na zaproszenie i po prostu wchodzi do środka. Zaraz się odwraca i podchodzi bardzo blisko niego, piorunując go wzrokiem.

- Zostaw Jennę w spokoju! – krzyczy, a on w ogóle wydaje się tym nie przejmować.

- Nie jesteś w stanie mi tego rozkazać, Słoneczko. Miałaś swoją szansę wczoraj i postanowiłaś ją odrzucić. – Klaus wciąż uśmiecha się, ale jego lodowato błękitne oczy są tak zimne, jak ich kolor. Zauważa, że Cassie chce mu coś powiedzieć, ale jednak zmienia zdanie i decyduje się na coś innego.

- _Wcale_ nie miałam szansy! Nawet gdybym chciała jednak do ciebie wczoraj przyjść, zmusiliby mnie, żebym tego nie zrobiła! – Klaus patrzy na nią bezmyślnie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. To pozwala jej kontynuować. – To dlatego teraz, kiedy wiem, że już nie uwolnisz Eleny, chcę żebyś przynajmniej pozwolił odejść Jennie. I to wciąż śmiertelnej. – Wyraźnie słychać, jak głos jej drży pod koniec.

Klaus musi usłyszeć, jak ona werbalizuje to, czego on chce.

- Więc jaka dokładnie jest twoja propozycja? – Mruży oczy, czekając na jej kapitulację.

Nie może oderwać wzroku od niej, jak bierze głęboki oddech i zanim cokolwiek mówi, przygryza wargę, a potem ją oblizuje. Klaus czuje natychmiastowe pragnienie, żeby poczuć te słodkie, pełne usta na swoich. Nie, musi jeszcze poczekać. Będzie na to właściwy czas i miejsce.

- Jeśli pozwolisz Jennie odejść, zostanę z tobą – tak, jak chciałeś. – Klaus ma ochotę coś na to odpowiedzieć i natychmiast wykrzywia usta tryumfująco, ale Cassie zatrzymuje go gestem. – Ale mam trzy warunki. – Jej oczy koloru burzowego nieba przeszywają jego własne, lodowato błękitne.

Klaus w odpowiedzi unosi brwi, rozbawiony.

- Trzy warunki? Jak już powiedziałem, nie jesteś w stanie stawiać żadnych warunków, Moja Droga. – A jednak, była na to przygotowany. Wiedział, że nie poddałaby się bez walki. Widzi w jej oczach powstrzymywane łzy wściekłości i to sprawia, że kontynuuje: - Ale myślę, że nie zaszkodzi ich wysłuchać. – I tak przecież już wygrał. Może pójść na drobne ustępstwa. Najważniejsze, że będzie ją miał z powrotem, że odzyska jedyne źródła światła w całej ogarniającej go ciemności.

Cassie waha się tylko przez chwilę.

- Po pierwsze, chcę, żebyś obiecał, że moja rodzina i przyjaciele będą bezpieczni i nigdy ich nie skrzywdzisz. – To akurat mógł jej obiecać, dlatego prawie niezauważalnie kiwa głową. Przecież to nie tak, że to on musi ich wszystkich potem krzywdzić. Może znaleźć kogoś, kto zrobi to za niego. – Po drugie, wiem, że chcesz mnie przemienić w wampira, ale chciałabym z tym poczekać… powiedzmy, pięć lat.

- Mogę dać ci rok, Najdroższa. – Klaus odpowiada szybko i czeka na jej reakcję. Cassie na moment się zatrzymuje, lecz w końcu przytakuje.

- Jak powiedziałeś, nie jestem w stanie niczego żądać. Liczyłam na przynajmniej dwa lata, ale dobrze, niech będzie rok. – Widział, że zaczęła się lekko trząść, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak mało jej czasu pozostało jako człowiekowi. A jednak, to jej nie powstrzymało. – Po trzecie, chcę, żebyś dał mi słowo, że nie zmusisz mnie do seksu. – Nietrudno było zauważyć, że zawahała się, zanim to powiedziała.

Gdyby nie była mu taka droga, to już byłaby martwa. Klausa natychmiast przepełnia wściekłość. Musi użyć całej kontroli, jaka mu została, żeby odpowiedzieć Cassie pozornie spokojnym głosem, nawet zabarwionym kpiną.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz mnie za kogoś, kto narzucałby się kobiecie. – Każdy na jej miejscu zaraz zacząłby świrować z powodu błysków wściekłości pojawiających się na jego twarzy. Każdy, ale nie Cassie.

- Nie znam cię na tyle, żeby widzieć, czy jesteś takim człowiekiem, czy też nie. Może Nik by tego nie zrobił, ale Klaus? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – Cassie odpowiada mu śmiało, bez strachu. A on nie może nie podziwiać jej za odwagę. – Poza tym, sądzę, że nie możesz oczekiwać, że wskoczę ci do łóżka zaraz po tym, jak zabijesz moją młodszą siostrę.

Klaus ponownie kiwa głową prawie niezauważalnie.

- Bardzo dobrze. Mogę zgodzić się na takie warunki. Uwolnię Jennę, ale w zamian zostaniesz ze mną, niezależnie od tego, co się stanie. Po roku pozwolisz mi przemienić cię w wampira, żebyśmy mogli być razem tak długo, jak przyjdzie mi na to ochota.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, gdy słyszy, jak Cassie mruczy sama do siebie:

- Mam nadzieję, że to będzie raczej prędzej niż później…

- Więc jak, zgoda? – Klaus pyta, udając, że nie słyszał jej komentarza chwilę wcześniej. Cassie na to, niechętnie kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu.

- Zgoda. – odpowiada mu szybko.

Wtedy, zanim dziewczyna jest w stanie zareagować, jego ramiona obejmują ją w pasie i Klaus pochyla się tak, żeby ich twarze były bardzo blisko siebie, nawet przy tym, że ona ma na sobie płaskie buty i dzieli ich prawie dwadzieścia centymetrów wzrostu. Oczy Cassie otwierają się szeroko i Pierwotny może podziwiać, jak jej ciemnoniebieski top powoduje, że ich kolor zmienia się z ciemnoszarego do prawie niebieskiego. Jej serce zdaje się bić tysiąc razy na sekundę, a jej oddech staje się płytki i nierówny.

- Sądzę więc, że możemy teraz przypieczętować umowę, Najdroższa. – Na jego twarzy znów pojawia się krzywy uśmieszek, kiedy widzi, jak jej policzki robią się czerwone, kiedy zdaje sobie ona sprawę z podwójnego znaczenia jego słów. Klaus pochyla się jeszcze trochę i ich usta prawie się stykają. Zatrzymuje się jednak w ostatniej chwili. Wie, że musi być jej decyzja.

* * *

_**Cassie**_

Waham się przez moment. Wiem, że „pieczętując tę umowę", jednocześnie przypieczętuję swój los i połączę go z jego. Zamykam jednak oczy i moje wargi w końcu dotykają jego i teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Tak samo było rok temu, pomijając tylko fakt, że nie wiedziałam, kim on jest naprawdę. A teraz wiem wszystko, a i tak czuję, jak trzęsą mi się nogi i drżą ręce. Smakuje burbonem, którego musiał pić i kiedy nasze języki się stykają, zdaje się, że świat się zatrzymał. Całe moje ciało zdaje się stawać w płomieniach i już wiem, że jest za późno, żeby się wycofać. Jego usta zderzają się z moimi i czuję, jak jego dłonie wędrują po moich ramionach, talii, a potem plecach. Początkowo chcę stać nieruchomo, udawać, że ten pocałunek w ogóle na mnie nie działa, ale szybko pragnienie we mnie przejmuje kontrolę nad moim ciałem i unoszę ręce do jego twarzy, a potem wplatam palce w jego włosy. To było już dawno temu, kiedy całowaliśmy się w ten sposób i od samego początku wiedziałam, że sprawi, że po nim już z żadnym facetem to nie będzie to samo. Tak właśnie zrobił i właśnie robi to znowu.

W tym momencie w mojej głowie rozdzwaniają się dzwonki alarmowe. Co ja robię?! Czy już całkiem postradałam rozum?! Przecież całuję wroga! Co z tego, że jest jedynym facetem, z którym kiedykolwiek byłam I że potrafi rozgrzać mnie do czerwoności całując mnie zaledwie?! Tak szybko, jak tylko to możliwe, to jest, tak szybko, jak jestem w stanie odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, biorę krok w tył, przerywając pocałunek. Mój oddech jest płytki i właściwie to już otwarcie dyszę. Zadzieram głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy i widzę, że Klaus szybciej ode mnie odzyskuje nad sobą kontrolę. Jego twarz wykrzywia teraz jego charakterystyczny, denerwujący, seksowny uśmieszek.

- Katherine, Moja Droga, dzwoń do Grety. Ma wypuścić ciocię Jennę. – Jego głos jest spokojny i wtedy uświadamiam sobie, że nie jesteśmy sami w mieszkaniu! O mój Boże, teraz pamiętam, powiedzieli mi, że Klaus przetrzymuje tę całą Katherine Pierce, przodkinię Eleny. I ona właśnie widziała, jak go całuję! Świetnie.

Znów spoglądam na Klausa, który wciąż uśmiecha się denerwująco, zakłada kurtkę i pochyla się, by spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy i żeby delikatnie pogładzić mój policzek.

- Zostań tutaj, Cassie, Najdroższa. Nigdy więcej nie próbuj ode mnie uciec. – Zanim jestem w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, wyciska na moich ustach szybki pocałunek, a kiedy mrugam, jego już nie ma.

- Musisz być starszą siostrą mojego głupiego doppelgangera, Eleny. – Słyszę za sobą głos Katherine. Odwracam się i widzę ją na drugim końcu pokoju. To niewiarygodne, ale ona naprawdę wygląda dokładnie tak, jak moja siostra. Przez moment gapię się na nią, ale szybko zauważam różnice.

- A ty musisz być tą popieprzoną jędzą Katherine, która nie jest warta niczyjej uwagi. – Posyłam jej mordercze spojrzenie i nie obchodzi mnie, że chwilę potem jest tuż przede mną, ze swoją straszną twarzą i odsłoniętymi kłami. – Zły pomysł. Klaus wściekłby się, gdyby znalazł mnie martwą po powrocie. Skończyłabyś martwa raczej wcześniej niż później. – Mam do twarzy przyklejony sztuczny uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Ona doskonale wie, że mam rację, dlatego jej twarz szybko wraca do normalności. Nie mam zamiaru się nią przejmować, przechodzę obok niej, w stronę lodówki, żeby znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

- Jesteś skończoną idiotką, jeśli myślisz, że możesz zawierać umowy z Klausem i ufać mu. – Słyszę ją za sobą. Odwracam się i próbuję się nie zaśmiać.

- A kto mówi, że ufam Klausowi?

Jeżeli prawdą jest to, co powiedział Stefan, Wielki, Zły Pierwotny będzie martwy jeszcze tej nocy. Jestem pewna, że część mnie – ta, która wciąż jest w nim zakochana – będzie płakać i cierpieć, ale ta druga będzie śmiać się i cieszyć. Szczególnie, że powiedzieli mi, że jest sposób, żeby moja siostrzyczka przeżyła, nawet, jeśli Klaus ją zabije.

Jeśli jednak nie będą w stanie go zabić i wróci, obiecałam sama sobie, że zamienię jego życie w piekło i jeszcze zanim ten mój rok bycia człowiekiem minie, Klaus mnie uwolni, szczęśliwy, że się mnie pozbył. Teraz jednak pocałunek, który nas połączył i który strasznie mnie nakręcił, sprawił, że przeszłam przez punkt, z którego nie ma powrotu. Nie mogę się już wycofać.

* * *

**A/N**: Niedługo;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału ma numer 5 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj pasuje np. **"The Point of No Return" z musicalu "Upiór w operze"  
**Moja ulubiona wersja: filmowa, w wykonaniu G. Butlera i E. Rossum** ^_^ :)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	8. Rozdział 7 - Safe & Sound?

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami  
dla **brygidy91  
**

* * *

**Rozdział 7  
****_Safe & Sound?_**

_**Cassie**_

_Następnego dnia_

Całą noc spędziłam umierając z niepokoju, niecierpliwie czekając na jakiekolwiek wieści na temat tego, co stało się podczas rytuału. Jednej rzeczy mogę być pewna: nie udało im się zabić Klausa, ponieważ, gdyby tak było, to nie utknęłabym w mieszkaniu Alarika z najbardziej wkurzającą osobą na świecie - Katherine, Najgorszą Suką. Mam już serdecznie dość jej jęków i marudzenia. Jednak chyba najgorsze są jej wredne docinki typu: „No na prawdę nie wiem co Klaus w tobie widzi. Może woli dzieci, bo je przypominasz." albo „Nie spodziewałabym się czegoś takiego po Gilbertównie. Co twoja siostrzyczka na to, że sypiasz z jej największym wrogiem, a teraz - jej mordercą?"

Jedynym pozytywem jej uwielbienia dla słuchania własnego głosu jest to, że dowiedziałam się, że zanim się tu zjawiłam, Damon się pojawił i powiedział, że uratował Caroline i Tylera przed poświęceniem ich w rytuale. Problem tylko w tym, że Tyler zdołał go ugryźć i teraz starszy Salvatore jest, cóż... ma przechlapane. Szkoda, szczególnie, że przez ostatnie kilka dni, jakie musiałam spędzić u nich w domu w sumie zaczęłam go nawet lubić, pomijając fakt, że jest niemożliwie wręcz wkurzający.

W końcu, dostałam SMSa od mojego kochanego braciszka, co już jest dziwne samo w sobie.

„Z Eleną OK. A ty? – J."

Och, mój braciszek martwi się o mnie? A cóż mu się stało?!

Ale, co ważniejsze, od razu poczułam się lepiej i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Chciałam skakać i krzyczeć z radości, ale wiedziałam, że to wzbudziłoby podejrzenia u Katherine Suki. Elena żyje!

Kiedy tylko dowiedziałam się, że z Caroline wszystko w porządku, to zaczęłyśmy SMSować przez całą noc, ale nie była w stanie powiedzieć mi nic nowego. Dlatego, kiedy tylko się dowiedziałam, że Elena przeżyła rytuał, zaraz jej napisałam. Mogłabym się założyć, że pozostali by o tym zapomnieli, bo czasem wydaje mi się, że cały ich świat kręci się wokół mojej siostrzyczki. Dlatego, jako jej starsza siostra, która zna ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, znalazłam najlepszą przyjaciółkę w Caroline i wiem, że traktuje mnie ona trochę jak starszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miała.

„C! E żyje! - C."

Wysłałam Care, a zaraz potem do Jeremy'ego:

„W porządku. A jak Jen?"

Potem stała się rzecz wręcz niewiarygodna: mój młodszy brat odpisał. Och, jestem strasznie z niego dumna!

„Też OK, z nami."

Dzięki Bogu, bo naprawdę myślałam, że Klaus mnie oszukał.

No dobra, czuję się już znacznie lepiej i wreszcie łatwiej mi oddychać. Zakładam słuchawki i, aby jakoś spędzić ten czas i ignorować Katherine, zaczynam czytać po raz tysięczny _Dumę i uprzedzenie_ Jane Austen. Potem dowiaduję się z jednego z SMSów Eleny, że żyje bo wujek John, a jednocześnie jej biologiczny ojciec, musiał zginąć w wyniku jakiegoś specjalnego zaklęcia. Wtedy zmieniam muzykę na Sonatę księżycową Beethovena i wypijam szota burbona Alarika, aby w ten sposób wyrazić swój szacunek. Może wujek nigdy nie był moim ulubionym krewnym, ale to wciąż rodzina.

**xxx**

_Następnego dnia_

Klausa wciąż nie ma i zaraz wyjdę z siebie, jeśli Katherine nie przestanie narzekać. Jakby nie było mało, że to ona spała na łóżku Alarica, a ja na kanapie przez ostatnie dwie noce. Na szczęście, Jenna i Caroline mogły się u mnie zjawić, ponieważ to nie jest tak, że powinny w tej chwili być martwe, jak na przykład Elena. Nie pozwoliłam im wejść do mieszkania, bo martwiłam się, że zaraz Katherine by złapała Jennę i wyssała z niej całą krew choćby po to, żeby mnie wkurzyć. Na szczęście, fakt, że mogłam zobaczyć się z przyjaciółkami zdecydowanie poprawił mi humor no i mogłam się z nimi pożegnać, bo prawdopodobnie Klaus miał zamiar zabrać mnie gdzieś i tylko Bóg wie na jak długo i nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy znów się zobaczymy. Zdecydowanie podbudowało mnie na duchu to, że mogłam je wyściskać wcześniej. Rozpłakałam się, kiedy musiałam im powiedzieć, żeby poszły, bo Klaus mógłby wrócić w każdym momencie.

Na szczęście udało im się także dostarczyć mi część moich ubrań i już nie muszę chodzić w tych, w których tu przyszłam. Dlatego kolejnym powodem polepszenia mojego humoru jest możliwość założenia wysokich obcasów. Dzisiaj na przykład mam na sobie czarne legginsy z turkusową tuniką w kwiatowy wzór oraz, także turkusowe, trzynastocentymetrowe koturny z paskiem. Przynajmniej sukowata Katherine nie może teraz mi docinać na temat mojego wzrostu.

Nagle drzwi się otwierają i do środka wchodzi Stefan. Najpierw widzi Katherine i jest wyraźnie zdziwiony, że ona jeszcze w ogóle żyje.

- Witaj Katherine... - Zanim młodszy Salvatore może spojrzeć w moją stronę wredna panna Pierce posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie i zaczyna narzekać. Znowu.

- Dwa dni już czekam. Miałam być wolna od hipnozy Klausa. Miał nie żyć!

Stefan zdaje się nią nie przejmować.

- Sprawy się skomplikowały. - mówi i posyła mi smutne spojrzenie. - Jak się masz Cassie?

Uśmiecham się lekko.

- Cześć, Stefanie. U mnie w porządku.

W tym samym momencie Katherine, ogarnięta wściekłością, pyta:

- Skomplikowały?!

Nagle to powoduje, że i Stefan robi się zły.

- To nie jest ważne w tej chwili. Muszę go znaleźć. - Wtedy znów zwraca się do mnie. - Wiesz gdzie może być?

Wzruszam ramionami i w mgnieniu oka Katherine i Stefan stoją przy ścianie po drugiej stronie mieszkania i ona milcząco nakazuje mu być cicho.

Chwilę później najpierw Klaus, potem Elijah wchodzą do mieszkania. Słyszę za sobą Katherine:

- Klaus, wróciłeś...

Nic nie mówię, tylko zakładam ręce na piersi i posyłam mordercze spojrzenie w stronę obu braci Pierwotnych. Jestem wściekła na Elijah za to, że użył na mnie hipnozy, a jeszcze bardziej na Klausa za to, że właściwie wbrew mojej woli zabrał mnie od rodziny i przyjaciół.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

Katherine ciągnie za ramię Stefana i z fałszymym uśmieszkiem na twarzy zwraca się do Klausa:

- Spójrz, kto przyszedł w odwiedziny...

On natomiast wcale nie przejmuje się teraz młodszym Salvatore'm. Jego wzrok skupiony jest na Cassie, która stoi niedaleko od niego. A jednak, nie patrzy na niego, tylko na jego brata i wydaje się, jakby z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz bardziej wściekła.

- Och, witaj Elijah. Wygląda na to, że twoja hipnoza na mnie jednak była niepotrzebna, co?

Klaus początkowo jest rozbawiony tą furią, którą ma przed sobą, ale zaraz dociera do niego znaczenie jej słów. ŻE CO?! Jego pełen morałów, cichy, prawie że święty, starszy brat _zahipnotyzował Cassie_?! To miała na myśli, kiedy powiedziała, że _oni_ nie pozwoliliby jej przyjść z własnej woli. Jak w ogóle Elijah śmiał używać hipnozy na _jego_ Cassie?! Och, to tylko kolejny powód do tego, żeby przebić go sztyletem tak szybko, jak będzie to możliwe.

Na razie potrzebuje całej kontroli, jaka mu pozostała, żeby zachować spokój i spytać jej kpiąco.

- A ze mną się nie przywitasz, Kochana?

W tym momencie ona wreszcie patrzy mu w oczy i, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, robi się jeszcze bardziej wściekła.

- A czy _zasługujesz_ na to, żeby cię przywitać? - Nie pozostawia mu czasu na odpowiedź. - Nie wydaje mi się, Klaus.

Och, zdecydowanie bardziej woli, kiedy zwraca się do niego per „Nik". Ale jeszcze przyjdzie czas, kiedy znów to zrobi. Dlatego teraz Klaus spogląda w stronę Stefana i uśmiecha się tryumfująco.

- Uwielbiasz tak zjawiać się znienacka, co?

Salvatore nie wydaje się go bać. Duży błąd.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Dla mojego brata. - Podchodzi o krok bliżej do Klausa.

- Cóż, cokolwiek to jest, będzie musiało poczekać. - odpowiada szybko. Teraz nadszedł czas, żeby poradził sobie ze swoim bratem, szczególnie po tym, co usłyszał od Cassie. - Widzisz, zobowiązanie wobec mojego brata wymaga mojej natychmiastowej uwagi. - Jego uśmieszek robi się jeszcze bardziej złowieszczy niż zazwyczaj.

Przechodzi na drugą stronę mieszkania po sztylet i popiół z białego dębu, słuchając jednocześnie słów Elijah.

- Droga Cassandro, mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie mi to kiedyś wybaczyć. Nie spodziewałem się, że sprawy tak się potoczą... - Klaus nie jest w stanie zobaczyć jej reakcji, a dziewczyna nic nie mówi. Wtedy Elijah zwraca się do Stefana. - Rozumiesz, jak ważna jest rodzina, inaczej nie byłoby cię tutaj. Mój brat dał mi słowo, że połączy mnie z moją.

W mgnieniu oka Klaus stoi tuż za jego plecami.

- I to właśnie zrobię. - mówi, po czym, kiedy Elijah odwraca się w jego stronę, przebija mu serce sztyletem.

Widzi szok na twarzy Katherine i Stefana, a także przerażenie u Cassie. Cóż, pewnie właśnie stracił u niej kilka punktów, ale nie ma to znaczenia. Zrobił to, co musiał zrobić.

Zostawia ciało Elijah na podłodze i natychmiast popycha Stefana na ścianę

- No i co mam teraz z tobą zrobić? - pyta, a uśmieszek jest znowu na swoim miejscu.

Wtedy jednak słyszy wściekły głos Cassie.

- Zostaw go w spokoju, Klaus! To mój pierwszy warunek, pamiętasz?!

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - niedługo;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału ma numer 5 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj pasuje np. **"Safe & Sound" Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars z soundtracku filmu "Igrzyska śmierci"**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	9. Rozdział 8 - Barely Breathing

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami  
dla **brygidy91  
**

oraz dziękuję**Annie95, ****LilyanneO5, **LovelyRosalie, zimny-ogien  
za śledzenie i dodanie do ulubionych tej historii;)

* * *

**UWAGA: ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Rozdział 8**  
_**Barely Breathing**_

**Klaus**

Klaus odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Stoi tuż za nim, nieustraszona, i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się poddać. Uśmiecha się do niej lekko.

- Nie martw się, Kochana. Wiesz, że nie mógłbym naprawdę skrzywdzić twojego przyjaciela... Musi po prostu się czegoś nauczyć. - Chwilę później stoi ze Stefanem na samym środku pokoju, wbijając kołek tuż obok jego serca. - Czujesz to? Ociera się o twoje serce. Najdrobniejszy ruch, a wtedy...

- Nie, Klaus, jeśli złamiesz warunki umowy, odchodzę! - Stanowczy ton Cassie powoduje, że ostatecznie Klaus prawie że ma ochotę wyciągnąć kołek z piersi Stefana. - On chce tylko pomóc swojemu bratu!

- Czarownice powiedziały, że masz lekarstwo. Daj mi je, a zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz. - mówi Stefan błagalnym głosem.

Dokładnie tego Klausowi potrzeba. Patrząc prosto w oczy Cassie, wreszcie wyciąga kołek z ciała Salvatore'a i powoli podchodzi do kuchennego blatu, żeby go tam odłożyć. Nie spuszcza wzroku z dziewczyny, kiedy nalewa krwi z torebki do szklanki.

- Problem w tym, że nie wiem, czy na cokolwiek mi się zdasz taki, jaki jesteś teraz. Właściwie nie ma z ciebie pożytku. - Klaus widzi, że Cassie wciąż nie rozumie, co się dzieje. Najwyraźniej nikt jej nie powiedział o Stefanie Rozpruwaczu. Och, to dopiero będzie zabawa! Może i się na niego wścieknie, ale będzie miał dość czasu, żeby doprowadzić do tego, by mu wybaczyła.

- Jak możesz mówić coś takiego? Czego od niego chcesz? - Cassie może i nie zrozumiała sytuacji, ale wyraźnie widać, jak z każdą sekundą znów robi się coraz bardziej wściekła. Na twarzy Klausa pojawia się lekki uśmieszek.

- Najdroższa, pozwól, że opowiem ci o pewnym wampirze. Słyszałem o takim jednym, prawdziwym wariacie. Wiecznie na zmianę: dekady zajmowało mu, żeby się wykolejał, a potem wracał na właściwe tory. - Klaus odwraca się i przykuca przed Stefanem ze szklanką z krwią w ręku. Och, naprawdę bawi go to wszystko. Kiedy zerka w stronę Cassie, widzi, że ona już wie o czym on mówi. Jego dziewczyna! Jej inteligencja nigdy go nie zawodzi.

Wtedy patrzy w oczy Stefanowi i kontynuuje swoją opowieść:

- Kiedy się wykolejał, był niesamowity. - Kątem oka zauważa, że Cassie na te słowa przewróciła oczami. - W 1917 pojechał do Monterrey i wybił całą wioskę imigrantów... Prawdziwy Rozpruwacz. - Stefan wzdycha ciężko. - Brzmi znajomo?

- Stefan... - szepcze smutno Cassie, teraz znając już prawdę.

- Nie jestem taki już od bardzo dawna... - mówi bardzo ostrożnie Salvatore.

- Cóż, jednak to jest wampir, z którym mógłbym zawrzeć umowę. - odpowiada szybko Klaus. - To talent, który mógłby okazać mi się przydatny, kiedy wyjadę z miasta.

- Czy ciebie już całkiem pogięło? - Cassie przestała być zdziwiona czy zdezorientowana. Teraz jest po prostu wkurwiona. - Jaki to, kurwa, „talent" być psycholem i zabójcą, prawdziwym potworem?!

Tym razem jego spojrzenie skierowane na nią jest zimne.

- Bardzo specjalny, Kochana. W dodatku bardzo przydatny w moich planach. - Ona chce coś na to odpowiedzieć i nagle na jej twarzy wyraźnie widać przerażenie. Wtedy Klaus dodaje: - I pamiętaj, słodka _Cassandro_, mam twoje słowo. Jedziesz ze mną, nie ważne, co się stanie.

Zauważył, jak zaciska szczękę i pięści.

- To jednak wcale nie znaczy, że mam akceptować to, co robisz. Nie jestem jednym z twoich pachołków, żeby być ci posłuszną.

O tak, to właśnie dziewczyna, za którą tęsknił prawie cały rok! Bystra, nieposłuszna, bezczelna i nieustraszona Cassie - JEGO Cassie.

W mgnieniu oka stoi tuż przed nią i jego lodowato błękitne oczy przeszywają jej - srebrnoszare. Unosi dłoń i opuszkami palców delikatnie pieści jej policzek. Widzi, że dziewczyna zaczyna w tym momencie drżeć i nie ma w ogóle mowy o tym, żeby go przekonała, że na nią nie działa.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Kochana. Oboje wiemy, że tak byłoby po prostu zbyt łatwo, co nie? Może ci się nie podobać to, co robię, ale i tak będziesz musiała to przynajmniej tolerować.

Cassie podchodzi krok bliżej i syczy:

- Zapomnij! Będę wygłaszać swoje negatywne opinie kiedy mnie najdzie ochota. Mam z tobą pojechać, a nie podążać jak szczeniaczek za swoim panem.

Jej porównanie siebie do szczeniaka wydaje mu się po prostu przezabawne. To prawda, ona nigdy nie mogłaby zachowywać się jak wierny piesek. Raczej ukąsiłaby go jak żmija. Klaus nie może się powstrzymać i uśmiecha się krzywo.

- Tak czy tak, nie zmienia to moich planów. Potrzebuję do nich Rozpruwacza.

- A czy masz lekarstwo na ugryzienie wilkołaka? - Cassie nie wygląda na przekonaną.

Klaus wzrusza brwiami, rozbawiony jej brakiem wiary zaufania.

- Może potrzebna będzie do tego mała demonstracja.

Bierze Cassie za rękę i czuje, że zaraz cała się spięła. Niezależnie od tego prowadzi ją na środek pokoju, gdzie stoi Stefan. Nie spuszcza z dziewczyny wzroku, ale następne słowa kieruje do Katherine.

- Katerina, podejdź tu.

Ona natomiast niechętnie, ale posłusznie przychodzi i przyjmuje dłoń, którą on jej podał. Potem, budząc swą wilkołaczą stronę, Klaus gryzie jej nagdarstek i cała ich czwórka widzi, jak szybko ugryzienie staje się coraz gorsze. Zaraz gryzie własny nadgarstek i zmusza Katherine, by wypiła jego krew. Kilka sekund później po ugryzieniu u Katherine nie ma śladu.

- Chcecie lekarstwa? Oto ono.

- Twoja krew to lekarstwo... - Szepcze drżącym głosem Cassie, z oczami wielkimi jak spodki.

- Jak tu nie kochać Matki Natury? - Spojrzenie Klausa przeskakuje z Cassie na Stefana i z powrotem. - A teraz... - Klepie ramię młodszego wampira i prowadzi go do kuchennego blatu. Wolną ręką bierze dłoń Cassie, by ją także poprowadzić. - Porozmawiajmy...

* * *

**Cassie**

Trzęsę się z wściekłości i próbuję uwolnić dłoń, ale na próżno, bo jego uścisk jest zbyt mocny. Fala gniewu, który mnie ogarnia, powoduje, że wszystko we mnie przeciwstawia mu się. Nie mogę po prostu uwierzyć, że ten sam facet, w którym zakochałam się ponad rok temu jest zdolny do takiego okrucieństwa.

Najgorsze jest to, że teraz to dla niego szach mat. Nic nie mogę zrobić, przynajmniej na razie. To jednak nie znaczy, że mam zamiar tak po prostu bezczynnie siedzieć i obserwować, jak budzi ukrytego potwora w biednym Stefanie.

Och, Klaus za to zapłaci. Tak, jak obiecywałam, zamienię jego życie w piekło na ziemi za wszystko co zrobił mnie, mojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom. Muszę tylko... wpaść na pomysł, jak to zrobić.

Ale na razie siedzę na krześle naprzeciwko Klausa, z trudem łapiąc oddech, przerażona tym co widzę, próbując na zewnątrz przynajmniej zachować spokój.

O tak, już dopilnuję, żeby ten skurwysyn mi za to wszystko zapłacił.

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję, że niedługo;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału wciąż ma numer 5 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Barely Breathing" - cover z Glee**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	10. Rozdział 9 - Bad

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami  
dla **brygidy91 oraz LovelyRosalie  
**w podziękowaniu za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem;)

* * *

**UWAGA: ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Rozdział 9**  
_**Bad**_

**Cassie**

Z oczami wielkimi jak spodki obserwuję, jak Klaus nalewa sobie trochę krwi do małej butelki, a potem każe Stefanowi skończyć zawartość torebki. Fuj, to po prostu obrzydliwe! Piją krew tak, jakby to była woda. Z przerażeniem patrzę, jak Stefan bierze kolejną torebkę, którą mu podaje Klaus, potem trzecią, czwartą, piątą, aż ten drań, mój eks, pozwala mu skończyć. Próbuję go powstrzymać, proszę, by okazał mu chociaż odrobinę miłosierdzia, ale tym razem ten sukinkot ignoruje mnie, skupiony na swojej najnowszej ofierze.

A to wszystko tylko po to, żeby Stefan zaakceptował umowę, jaką mu zaproponuje. A co to za umowa?! Ugh, mogę się tylko domyślać, że to, co przyszykował Salvatore'owi będzie znacznie gorsze od naszego „porozumienia". Biedny chłopak Eleny! Będzie musiał z nami opuścić miasto, będąc tym... potwornym „Rozpruwaczem", jak lubi nazywać go Klaus. A co gorsza, on nawet nie pozwolił Stefanowi uratować jego brata, tylko zmusza... Katherine, żeby to zrobiła. Widzę w oczach Stefana rozpacz i doskonale rozumiem to uczucie.

Jak tak patrzę na Klausa Potwora, to natychmiast przychodzi mi do głowy kilka pomysłów na to, jak mogłabym go ukarać. Zmusić go, żeby obiecał, że nie będzie pił z ludzi? Żeby nie używał na nich hipnozy? Wtedy jednak zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mój wpływ na niego jest bardzo ograniczony i nie mogę tak po prostu oczekiwać, że to zrobi. Co jednak, jeśli mogłabym dręczyć go w inny sposób?

Wyrywam kartkę z notatnika z torebki i zaczynam pisać. Tytuł tej listy brzmi: „Rzeczy, by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi". Od razu czuję się lepiej i uśmiecham się lekko pod nosem.

**XXX**

_Później_

Klaus zabiera nas oboje do jakiegoś magazynu, gdzie... wsadza ciało Elijah do trumny i wyraźnie widzę, że jeszcze parę tych trumien tam ma. Siedzę cicho, w środku jednak śmiejąc się do rozpuku i planując pierwszy krok w moim wielkim planie zemsty na Klausie. Niestety, nie umyka to jego uwadze i nagle jest tuż obok mnie, a jego spojrzenie wyraża fałszywą troskę.

- Jesteś bardzo cicha, Moja Droga...

Unoszę głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Och, teraz przestałeś mnie ignorować? Świetnie. Cóż, jak widzisz, jestem zajęta. SMSy do Caroline i inne takie...

Mruży groźnie oczy.

- Może więc powinienem zabrać ci telefon, żebyś mogła skupić się na swoim otoczeniu.

Natychmiast przyciskam telefon do piersi, żeby nie mógł mi go ukraść.

- Domyślam się, że mówiąc „otoczenie" masz na myśli siebie, tak? - Widzę jego uśmieszek i wiem, że mam rację. Potrząsam głową. - Nie możesz mi zabrać telefonu. Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę żyć bez moich elektronicznych urządzeń, więc jeśli ni chcesz skończyć z drewnianym kołkiem w brzuchu to lepiej ze mną nie zadzieraj. - Posyłam mu wyzywające spojrzenie, wcale nie przejmując się, co on sobie w tym momencie o mnie myśli.

Cóż, jeśli myślałam, że go wkurzę, to się pomyliłam. Natymiast uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, a co gorsza, pochyla się tak, że nasze twarze są niebezpiecznie blisko siebie.

- To obietnica czy zaproszenie, Kochana?

Muszę naprawdę bardzo się starać, żeby zachować spokój i nie zaczerwienić się z powodu podekscytowania, jakie wywołuje we mnie jego głodne spojrzenie. _Uspokój się, Gilbert! Skup się!_ Nakazuję sama sobie. Biorę głęboki oddech i próbuję wyjść z magazynu, ale on łapie mnie za rękę nim zdążę wykonać chociaż krok.

- Gdzie ci się wydaje, że idziesz, Najdroższa?

Przewracam oczyma.

- Nie martw się, dotrzymam słowa i nie ucieknę. Muszę po prostu wyjść na zewnątrz. Jestem uczulona na kurz. - Taaa, jasne! Chodzi po prostu o to, że muszę wziąć jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby pokonać nagłą potrzebę albo skoczenia na niego i pocałowania go, albo po prostu dania mu porządnego plaskacza.

W końcu pozwala mi iść i wychodzą z budynku, jednocześnie SMSując z Caroline i Eleną. Dzieki Bogu, Katherine jednak zjawiła się w domu Salvatore'ów i dała Damonowi lekarstwo. Przynajmniej poświęcenie Stefana nie pójdzie na marne.

Wtem, słyszę krzyk kobiety dochodzący ze środka i zaraz wbiegam do magazynu, by zobaczyć... Stefana, jak właściwie rozrywa skórę na szyi dziewczyny i jak wysysa z niej całą krew. Mogę tylko stać i gapić się na to z niedowierzaniem, z otwartą buzią i oczami wielkimi jak pięć złotych.

- Widzisz, Kochana? To prawdziwy Rozpruwacz! - Klaus podchodzi do mnie i wyraźnie słyszę w jego głosie satysfakcję. Odwracam wzrok w jego stronę.

- Co jest z tobą nie tak, Klaus? Co to za bezlitosny, bezduszny potwór stoi przede mną?

Wydaje mi się, czy naprawdę zauważam w jego oczach urazę, kiedy to mówię?

- To prawdziwy ja, Najdroższa - Klaus, Wielki, Zły Pierwotny Hybryda, który zabił twoją siostrę.

Jego oczy robią się zimne, odległe. Czuję, że chce, żebym go w tym momencie znienawidziła. Wiesz co, draniu? Ja JUŻ cię nienawidzę!

- Mówisz tak, żeby mnie przestraszyć, żebym robiła, co każesz. - mówię, wykazując się prawdziwą brawurą.

Wydaje się, że coś go zainteresowało.

- A jednak, nie boisz się.

Domyślam się, że nie jest to pytanie, tylko raczej obserwacja. Uświadamiam sobie, że ma rację. Nigdy się go nie bałam.

- I mogę cię zapewnić, że nie będę robić co mi każesz. - Mam nadzieję, że brzmię odważniej i pewniej niż się w tej chwili czuję.

Klaus mruży oczy.

- Mógłbym sprawić, że byłabyś mi posłuszna.

Och, tym razem to ja jestem rozbawiona.

- A jednak, nie robisz tego. - Parafrazuję jego słowa. - Dlaczego?

Prawie podskakuję, kiedy przesuwa palcem wzdłuż mojej szyi i potem po moim ramieniu.

- Może chcę, żebyś przyszła do mnie z własnej woli. Może chcę, żebyś była w pełni świadoma tego, kim jestem, kiedy zdecydujesz się dać nam drugą szansę. Może chcę, żeby to było prawdziwe.

Jestem po prostu zszokowana, że zdecydował się powiedzieć mi prawdę. Jednak nie na długo.

- A może po prostu masz zwidy. I nawet nie mówisz „jeśli", tylko „kiedy", jakbyś był pewny, że się poddam. Śnij dalej, ty potworze!

Odwracam się i ponownie wychodzę z magazynu, powstrzymując z trudem łzy od spłynięcia mi po policzkach. Nie chcę, żeby zobaczył, że nawet mimo świadomości tego jaki zły i okrutny może być, wciąż byłabym w stanie zrobić to, co właśnie powiedział - dać mu drugą szansę. Wszystko tylko dlatego, że zauważyłam, że czuł się zraniony tym, co mu powiedziałam.

Szybko dochodzę do siebie. On nie zasługuje na drugą szansę. Zasługuje na piekło i to własnie dostanie. Od teraz.

Zabieram kluczyki do samochodu Klausa od jednego z jego sługusów zanim ktokolwiek jest w stanie to zauważyć. Och nie, nie mam zamiaru uciec. Jednak zabranie wielkiego, czarnego SUVa na przejażdżkę wydaje się w tym momencie całkiem sensownym pomysłem.

**Numer 10 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:  
_Porwanie samochodu Klausa na samotną przejażdżkę z zawrotną prędkością.  
_- ZAŁATWIONE!

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - szybciej niż później;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału wciąż ma numer 5 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Bad" - Michaela Jacksona/cover Glee Cast**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	11. Rozdział 10 - Get Out of This Town

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami w podziękowaniu  
za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem  
dla **brygidy91, jkl, LovelyRosalie  
ORAZ SPECJALNIE  
****mojej przyjaciółce Martynie;)  
**- to dzięki niej ten rozdział pokazał się szybciej niż przed końcem roku akademickiego:);)

* * *

**UWAGA: ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Rozdział 10**  
_**Get Out Of This Town**_

**Klaus**

Klaus obserwuje działania Stefana i jest zadowolony z tego, że wszystko dzieje się zgodnie z jego planem. Już niedługo opuszczą to beznadziejne, zapyziałe miasteczko i on dostanie to, czego pragnie. Wtedy jednak słyszy pomruk startującego silnika i już wie, że coś jest nie tak.

Kiedy wychodzi z magazynu, okazuje się, że jego samochód zniknął, a jeden z jego pachołków – ten, który miał go pilnować – tylko gapi się bezmyślnie w puste miejsce na parkingu, na którym powinno stać auto. Ale to nie wszystko. Gdzie jest Cassie?! Obraca się, myśląc, że może ona czeka po drugiej stronie, ale nie, nie ma jej tam. To pozostawia właściwie tylko jedną możliwość. Klaus z wściekłości łapie swego pomagiera za kurtkę i pyta:

– Gdzie ona jest?!

Barney – chyba tak ma ten chłopak na imię – patrzy na niego z przerażeniem i duka:

– O...ona zabrała kluczyki i po prostu… odjechała.

Klaus, ogarnięty furią, skręca chłopakowi kark i – w ogóle nie przejmując się jego ciałem – z pomocą wampirzej szybkości goni za Cassie. Chwilę zajmuje mu jej odnalezienie. Ona natomiast jedzie jak jakaś wariatka i jego pierwsza myśl jest taka, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się zabije w ten sposób. Nagły strach – uczucie, właściwie mu nieznane – ogarnia go i Klaus błyskawicznie otwiera drzwi pędzącego samochodu i wsiada do środka, zastępując Cassie przy kierownicy i sadzając ją na miejscu pasażera. Natychmiast zawraca i jedzie prosto do magazynu. Około dziesięciu sekund, dziesięć głębokich oddechów, zajmuje mu, żeby mógł się do niej odezwać.

Jak ona śmie?! A co ważniejsze, jak on ma to znosić?! Przynajmniej się nie ruszyła, chociaż tyle dobrego. On natomiast naprawdę jest po prostu wkurwiony. To, co działo się, gdy Klaus bywa wkurwiony, leży teraz na ziemi, jak najbardziej martwe. Niech to szlag. Niech to KURWA szlag trafi!

* * *

**Cassie**

To zdarzyło się tak szybko, że muszę się pozbierać, żeby zrozumieć, co się ze mną dzieje. Zerkam w stronę Klausa, który prowadzi i po prostu nie mogę ogarnąć tego, jak szybko był w stanie mnie dogonić. A ta zmiana miejsc? Rany, to po prostu nieprawdopodobne!

Widzę jego ponury wyraz twarzy oraz ledwie powstrzymywany gniew i uznaję, że mój plan jak najbardziej się powiódł. Jednocześnie wiem, że właśnie strasznie, ale to strasznie go wkurzyłam, bo jedzie w absolutnej ciszy. Tak, zdecydowanie udało mi się go wkurzyć. Chyba Klaus cichy i zły to jego najgorsze wcielenie – nie wiadomo co zamierza dalej zrobić. I cieszę się, że tak się stało. Jestem tylko jeden krok do przodu na mojej drodze do uwolnienia się od niego. Jednak podejrzewam, że będę musiała wykreślić dwa z punktów ze swojej listy:

**Numer 11 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Rozbicie samochodu Klausa._  
oraz

**Numer 36 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Samobójstwo._

Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek rozważała popełnienie samobójstwa. Mimo wszystko, był to jednak jakiś pomysł.

No dobra, on się nie odzywa, wściekłość właściwie z niego paruje i domyślam się, że to jednak ja powinnam coś powiedzieć. Używam swojego najbardziej niewinnego tonu.

– Chciałam po prostu wybrać się na przejażdżkę. Zaraz bym wróciła.

To w końcu sprawia, że się odzywa i zaczyna wyrzucać z siebie słowa:

– Czy ty naprawdę chcesz się zabić? Jak ci się tak śpieszy, to trzeba mi było powiedzieć. Przemieniłbym cię od razu.

Przewracam na to oczyma.

- Serio, przesadzasz. Jestem świetnym kierowcą. Już od sześciu lat mam prawo jazdy i nigdy nie miałam żadnego wypadku, nawet jednej stłuczki. – Posyła mi sceptyczne spojrzenie i muszę przyznać: – Dobra, może raz o mało co minęłam ogrodzenie, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Poza tym, nie zapominaj, że to moje rejony. Znam te drogi i wiem, czego się na nich spodziewać.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, uspokaja się, ale tak właściwie, to mnie to nie obchodzi. Wiem, że mój plan zadziałał i że to tylko rozgrzewka przed prawdziwą zabawą, którą przyszykowałam na swojej liście.

– Ty naprawdę chcesz, żebym kazał komuś nieustannie cię pilnować, co? – pyta, a jego dłonie wciąż mocno ściskają kierownicę.

Postanawiam jednak powiedzieć mu prawdę, żeby wszystko było jasne.

– Nie. Chcę tylko, żebyś zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę nie pragniesz mojego towarzystwa. Chcę, żebyś pożałował tego, że zawarłeś ze mną tę umowę i żebyś pozwolił mi odejść.

– Niby dlaczego? – Czy on naprawdę musi o to pytać?

Mrużę oczy, wciąż skupione na nim.

- Zastanówmy się… Och, już wiem! Może dlatego, że zabiłeś moją młodszą siostrę i prawie zabiłeś mi ciotkę i najlepszą przyjaciółkę! – odpowiadam szybko, podnosząc głos.

Ogromnie się cieszę, gdy widzę, że to powoduje, że Klaus zaciska nagle zęby. Tak! Tego punktu z listy zamierzam często używać:

**Numer 1 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Nieustanne przypominanie mu, że zabił mi młodszą siostrę oraz prawie zabił Jennę i Caroline._

– I nie myśl sobie, że kiedyś o tym zapomnę! – zakładam ręce na piersi i skupiam wzrok na drodze przed nami.

**xxx**

_Później tego samego dnia_

Wbrew mojej woli znowu siedzę na przodzie, na miejscu pasażera, a Stefan jest z tyłu. Nie odzywam się do niego, nie po tym, co dzisiaj widziałam. Ten obraz będzie mnie prześladować w najgorszych koszmarach. Klaus powiedział, że nie spuści mnie z oka, więc muszę siedzieć tuż obok niego w SUV-ie, kiedy on wyjeżdża z Mystic Falls i zabiera nas… cóż, gdziekolwiek też nas zabiera.

Nawet dziesięciu słów nie powiedział do mnie, odkąd mnie przywiózł z powrotem do magazynu. To Stefanowi kazał mi przekazać, że mam przygotować rzeczy, bo wyjeżdżamy. Och, zdecydowanie, udało mi się nieźle wkurzyć Klausa. TAK! Taki jest plan i jest to moje małe zwycięstwo, które zamierzam świętować. Przynajmniej w wyobraźni. Oraz w wiadomościach do Caroline.

"C, plan działa! Jest wkurwiony!"

Zaraz dostaję od niej radosną odpowiedź.

"Świetnie! Spraw, żeby cierpiał! Buziaki, C."

W końcu to ona poddała mi ten pomysł, kiedy przyszła, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć. Kiedy będę mogła spędzić trochę czasu sama, zadzwonię do niej i będziemy dalej rozwijać listę.

Obawiam się, że Klaus mógłby zobaczyć, z kim esemesuję, dlatego nie piszę teraz do Eleny. Wyraźnie widzę, że się fochnął. Czeka, aż to ja przerwę ciszę, która zapanowała, albo może nawet przeproszę za to, co zrobiłam, czuję to. Cóż, niedoczekanie jego! Tak, ryzykowałam dzisiaj życiem podczas tej przejażdżki. Tak, zastanawiałam się nad rozbiciem samochodu, tylko po to, żeby cierpiał tak, jak sprawił, że cierpi moja rodzina. Jednak od początku wiedziałam, że byłby to zły pomysł i dlatego chciałam go tylko nastraszyć.

Ostatecznie to Stefan przerywa ciszę i zadaje pytanie które chciałam, ale którego jednocześnie nie zamierzałam zadać.

– Gdzie jedziemy, Klaus?

– Jedziemy szukać wilkołaków do przemiany, bracie. Pierwszy przystanek: Raleigh, Karolina Północna.

Ten drań odwraca głowę i kątem oka widzę jego wnerwiający uśmieszek. Dlaczego ten sukinsyn musi być tak irytująco seksowny? Serio, nie powinnam w ogóle o tym myśleć, tylko raczej użyć tego, żeby mieć nad nim jakąś przewagę. Tak, to właśnie zrobię. Wtedy on dodaje:

– Najdroższa, jeśli spróbujesz przesłać przyjaciołom naszą lokalizację, pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobię, to zabranie ci wszystkich elektronicznych gadżetów.

Zerkam w jego stronę i teraz patrzy na mnie. Odpowiadam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Dobra. Teraz patrz na drogę. Nie chcesz nas przecież pozabijać, co nie?

Widzę, że unosi lekko brwi, znów rozbawiony. Dobra strona jest taka, że wreszcie skupia swoją uwagę na prowadzeniu i nie dręczy mnie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje, dopóki nie czuję jego prawej dłoni na swoim kolanie. Prawie podskakuję na siedzeniu, kiedy próbuję ją strząsnąć, ale to po prostu niemożliwe. Dlatego przesuwam się na siedzeniu i prawie uderzam kolanami o drzwi. Słyszę, jak parska śmiechem i rzucam bezgłośne przekleństwo. Co za palant! Tak próbuje się na mnie odegrać! Cóż, do tanga trzeba dwojga, co nie?

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - szybciej niż ten;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)  
**Kreacja z tego rozdziału wciąż ma numer 5 :)**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Get Out of This Town" - Carrie Underwood**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	12. Rozdział 11 - Raise Your Glass

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami w podziękowaniu  
za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem  
dla **brygidy91, LovelyRosalie  
ORAZ PONOWNIE SPECJALNIE  
****mojej przyjaciółce Martynie;)  
**- to dzięki niej ten rozdział znów pokazał się szybciej niż przed końcem roku akademickiego:);)

* * *

**UWAGA: możliwe ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
_**Raise Your Glass**_

**Cassie**

Zostawili mnie tu, zupełnie samą. No, nie do końca samą. Klaus zmusił kilku swoich pachołków, żeby przy mnie cały czas warowali! Trzech jest przy głównym wejściu, po jednym przy każdym z drzwi balkonowych, i jeszcze nie wiem ilu dookoła – wszyscy tylko czekają, aż znów palnę jakieś głupstwo.

Klaus przywiózł nas do luksusowego hotelu ze spa w Cary, bardzo blisko Raleigh w Karolinie Północnej. Oczywiście, załatwił nam Apartament Prezydencki. Jakże to dla niego typowe – najlepszy hotel i najlepszy apartament. Cóż, pewnie by mi to nawet tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało, gdyby nie zarezerwował go dla Pana i Pani Mikaelson. ŻE CO?! Jak to usłyszałam, to miałam ochotę przebić go kołkiem już tam, w recepcji. A teraz WSZYSCY tutaj zwracają się do mnie per "Pani Mikaelson". Naprawdę zastanawiam się, czy nie powinnam przypadkiem przemyśleć swojej decyzji o wykreśleniu samobójstwa ze swojej listy. W sumie to mogłabym je popełnić, choćby zaraz.

Dlaczego zarezerwował Apartament Prezydencki? Cóż, odpowiedź jest prosta: jest tylko _jedna_ sypialnia. Jak, na Boga, w najbardziej luksusowym hotelu w okolicy, w jego najbardziej luksusowym apartamencie, może być tylko JEDNA cholerna sypialnia?!

No to mnie tutaj zostawili i mam wrażenie, że zaraz po prostu eksploduję. O nie! Nie pozwolę, żeby mnie to ruszyło! Podchodzę do baru w salonie apartamentu i wyjmuję wszystkie butelki z alkoholem. Och, jak miło. Oto zaleta takiego apartamentu: wszystkie możliwe rodzaje trunków w jednym miejscu. Wybieram tequilę i dzwonię do Caroline.

– Hej, Cass, jak tam? – słyszę jej głos i od razu czuję się lepiej.

– Care, czas rozszerzyć listę. Masz czas?

Słyszę, jak zaczyna chichotać.

– Dla ciebie, moja droga? Zawsze. Co pijesz?

Spoglądam na bardzo drogą butelkę tequili w ręku i kojarzę ją z jakiegoś programu telewizyjnego, który kiedyś widziałam.

– Rey Sol Anejo, chica. 400 dolców za butelkę. – Słyszę, jak gwiżdże z podziwu i parskam na to śmiechem. - Jak widać, Klaus lubi drogie trunki. Ale nie martw się, moja droga, założę się, że twoja własna tequila będzie nawet lepsza od tej...

Teraz to już obie śmiejemy się głośno. Wyjmuję szklankę i nalewam sobie trochę. Och, to naprawdę dobre. Jednak jeśli będę chciała wystarczająco rozwinąć swoją listę, będę potrzebować tego więcej.

– To gdzie jesteśmy, moja droga? – pyta Caroline, jak już sobie nalała własnego drinka.

Wyjmuję z torby listę, siadam przy dużym stole w jadalni i uśmiecham się od ucha do ucha.

– Numer 40, Care. A to dopiero początek…

**xxx**

_Później, tej samej nocy_

Budzę się i czuję, jak ciążą mi powieki. W głowie mi łomocze, a w ustach czuję smak… czego? Błota? Popiołu? Nie wiem, ale smakuje obrzydliwie. Co się stało? Przecieram oczy i widzę, że jestem w sypialni i że lampka na małym stoliku po lewej jest włączona. Chcę zamknąć oczy i znów zasnąć. Zrobiłabym to, gdybym nie usłyszała czyjegoś chichotu. Muszę naprawdę nadwyrężyć oczy, żeby w końcu zobaczyć, kto siedzi w jednym z foteli. Do diabła! To Klaus!

– Po prostu to wyłącz i idź sobie! – warczę i czuję się tak, jakbym miała jakąś gulę w gardle.

– Och, z przyjemnością, Kochana. - Słyszę, jak mówi. – Tyle, że śpisz w moim łóżku.

Gdyby oczy mnie tak nie bolały, to pewnie bym nimi przewróciła.

– Bądź mężczyzną. Idź spać na kanapę. W końcu to był twój pomysł, żeby wybrać apartament z tylko jedną sypialnią.

Och, teraz to już otwarcie chichocze. Z każdą mijającą sekundą coraz bardziej jestem tego świadoma i strasznie mnie to denerwuje. Co gorsza, czuję, że niedługo zbierze mi się na wymioty. Próbuję usiąść na łóżku, ale w głowie mi się kręci i po prostu… nie mogę. Błyskawicznie jest obok mnie i… nawet przy tym przyciemnionym świetle i z dudniącą głową mogę zauważyć, że jest zmartwiony.

– Co się stało? – pytam, bo nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć.

Czuję, jak delikatnie pieści moja twarz i naprawdę mam ochotę strząsnąć jego dłoń i plasnąć go w twarz, ale nie mam na to teraz siły.

- Opróżniłaś całą tequilę i pół butelki ginu. Sama. Naprawdę kiepski pomysł.

I znowu mam ochotę przewrócić oczami w odpowiedzi.

– Już… przestań gadać. Pozwól mi spać. - warczę i próbuję się przewrócić na drugi bok, ale najzwyczajniej mi się to nie udaje. Nie pozwala mi na to. Po prostu świetnie.

– Będzisz mieć jutro strasznego kaca.

– Nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi.

– Zdziwiłabyś się… – Z powodu dudnienia w mojej głowie ten prawie niedosłyszalny szept brzmi dla mnie jak uderzenie dzwonu. – Mogę ci jednak z tym pomóc...

Zanim jestem w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, czuję… Co? Smak krwi. Co, do diabła?! Orientuję się, że… daje mi się napić swojej krwi. Nie wiem czemu, nie wiem po co, ale za to po chwili to dudnienie w mojej głowie staje się mniej bolesne. Słyszę, że on coś do mnie szepcze, ale zanim jestem w stanie rozróżnić słowa, zapadam znów w sen.

**xxx**

_Następnego ranka_

Budzę się i okazuje się, że… cóż, wcale nie mam kaca! To naprawdę dobra wiadomość. Siadam na łóżku, ziewam i przeciągam się. Zastanawiam się, co stało się minionej nocy, skoro ostatnie, co pamiętam, to że otworzyłam butelkę tequili i zaczęłyśmy dalej rozwijać z Caroline listę, jak z nią rozmawiałam. A potem… Klaus się pojawił… Rany! Jeśli dowiedział się o liście, to… Nie, nie, nie! To nie może być prawda!

Rozglądam się dookoła, przerażona. Po naprawdę długiej chwili znajduję swoją listę pod poduszką. Dzięki Bogu! Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że Klaus Skończony Drań nie był w stanie jej znaleźć. Teraz muszę ją przeanalizować. Co jednak, jeśli on jest wciąż w apartamencie?

W tym momencie widzę kartkę na nocnym stoliku. Oddycham z ulgą, gdy widzę, że jest od niego.

_"Pojechaliśmy ze Stefanem szukać wilkołaków._

_Wracamy na kolację na 8._

_Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej dziś rano._

_Nie zrób nic głupiego!_

_Klaus_"

Przewracam oczami, czytając ten liścik. To jednak wciąż oznacza, że nie znalazł tej listy. Uff… No dobra, teraz naprawdę muszę sprawdzić pomysły, które przyszły nam wczoraj z Caroline do głowy. Jeszcze raz kładę się na poduszki, otwieram poskładane kartki, które stanowią moją listę i zerkam na ostatni punkt, o którym pamiętam, że go pisałam. Z każdym przeczytanym słowem wspomnienia z minionej nocy wracają do mnie falami… O. Mój. Boże!

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - równie szybko, jak ten;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)**  
**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Raise Your Glass" - Pink/Glee Cast**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	13. Rozdział 12 - I Will Survive

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami w podziękowaniu  
za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem  
dla **brygidy91  
ORAZ PONOWNIE SPECJALNIE  
****mojej przyjaciółce Martynie;)  
**- to dzięki niej ten rozdział znów pokazał się szybciej niż przed końcem roku akademickiego:);)

* * *

**UWAGA: tematy trochę "dla dorosłych", ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
_**I Will Survive**_

**Cassie**

– Cass, co już tam masz? – Widzę Caroline na ekranie swojego MacBooka i obie siedzimy przy stołach z butelką tequili. Jeśli ktoś by w tym momencie wszedł do pokoju, to wyglądałoby to dosyć komicznie. I tak mnie to nie obchodzi. Wyjmuję listę i czytam kilka punktów, które przyszły mi do głowy tego ranka. Zaczynam czytać je na głos.

**Numer 41 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Nasmarowanie skóry czosnkiem, żeby nie mógł mnie dotknąć._

**Numer 42 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Polanie go wodą święconą._

**Numer 43 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Pocięcie wszystkich jego ubrań._

– Dobra Słonko, nie, nie i _nie_! – Natychmiast słyszę chichot Caroline i gdy spoglądam na ekran widzę, że kręci głową. – Wszystko ci się pomieszało!

– Co jej się pomieszało? – Słyszę głos zza jej pleców i moment później widzę moją siostrzyczkę siedzącą przy Care. Natychmiast uśmiecham się szeroko.

– 'Lena! Jak dobrze cię wreszcie zobaczyć! – Staram się, by brzmiało to dosyć cicho, bo boję się, że moi "ochroniarze" mogliby mnie usłyszeć i powiedzieć Nikowi, to jest, Klausowi, ze jego doppelganger jednak żyje.

mimo to, spędzamy chwilę radując się i wpadam na pomysł, jak sprawić, żeby ochroniarze nie usłyszeli niczego, co mówimy. Znajduję w pokoju stację na iPoda i włączam jedną ze swoich list odtwarzania. Chwilę później w pokoju rozlega się Mash-Up Glee "I Will Survive/Survivor". Och, i nastawiam go _naprawdę_ głośno. Teraz się cieszę, że Apartament Prezydencki jest wyposażony w ściany dźwiękoszczelne.

– To co się Cass pomieszało? – Elena w końcu znowu pyta Caroline. Ona natomiast wybucha śmiechem.

– Widzisz, Cass, chodzi o to, że czosnek i woda święcona to zwykłe mity. Wierz mi, jestem wampirem i wiem o tym. – Przytakuję. Jeśli kogoś powinnam tu pytać o wampiry, to podejrzewam że zdecydowanie powinna być to moja droga przyjaciółka. – A pocięcie ubrań Klausa? Serio Cass?! Powiedziałaś, że _nie_ chcesz _już nigdy_ uprawiać z nim seksu. Myślisz, że co by zrobił, gdybyś pocięła mu całą garderobę?

Ups. Ma rację. Pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko chodzeniu nago przez cały dzień. Nie, to by mi na pewno nie pomogło. Szybko wykreślam te rzeczy z listy. Szybko zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że będziemy potrzebować zdecydowanie więcej alkoholu, żeby rozwinąć tę listę i żeby była dobra.

Parę drinków i parę piosenek później wpadamy na nieco lepsze pomysły.

– Mogłabyś wrzucić mu werbeny do drinka! – wykrzykuje nagle Elena. Obie z Caroline przytakujemy.

– To jest w sumie pomysł… – Zaczynamy to analizować i wpadamy na jeszcze kilka innych punktów.

**Numer 44 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Dodanie mu werbeny do drinka lub jedzenia._

**Numer 45 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Zamówienie perfum z werbeną, żeby prysnąć mu nimi w oczy._

**Numer 46 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Udekorowanie pokoju sporą ilością doniczek z werbeną._

**Numer 47 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Podmiana jego szamponu i/lub wody kolońskiej na zawierające werbenę._

**Numer 48 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Przywiązanie go do krzesła sznurami nasiąkniętymi werbeną._

– Dobra, to naprawdę mamy w końcu parę świetnych pomysłów! – chichoczę, dodając punkt 48 i wypijając kolejną porcję tequili. nie pamiętam już która to z kolei. Ważne, że czuję się przy tym napraaaawdę nieźle…

– Już wiem! Mogłabyś zrobić coś z sobą, Cass, żeby cię już nie chciał! – Elena wpada po raz kolejny na pomysł. Tym razem jednak obie z Caroline gapimy się na nią, nie dowierzając, że mogłaby coś takiego jeszcze dodać. Jednak po jeszcze jednym czy dwóch drinkach uznajemy, że to w sumie nie jest taki zły pomysł i dodajemy jeszcze parę punktów.

**Numer 49 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Chodzenie tylko w dresach i rozciągniętych podkoszulkach, żeby pokazać mu, że przestałam o siebie dbać._

**Numer 50 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Obcięcie włosów na _bardzo_ krótko._

**Numer 51 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Przefarbowanie włosów na wściekły róż i przekłucie nosa._

**Numer 42 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Nagła miłość do piercingu. Wszędzie, gdzie się da. I jeszcze parę dziwnych tatuaży!_

Dobra, wiem na pewno, że NIGDY nie zrobiłabym tych rzeczy, ale w stanie desperacji _każdy_ pomysł wydaje się trafiony.

– Hej! Mogłabym udać, że chcę zmienić płeć! Wiecie, powiedziałabym mu: "Od dziś, mów mi Jack, bracie!" – To brzmi tak beznadziejnie głupio, że w tym momencie chichoczę prawię do łez. Ale to przecież wciąż jakiś pomysł!

**Numer 53 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Zmiana płci. Lub chociaż udawanie, że mam zamiar to zrobić._

– Wiesz, co mogłabyś zrobić? – pyta Care i widać, że naprawdę się już wstawiła. Chyba my wszystkie. – Jest teraz hybrydą, co nie? – Obie z Eleną przytakujemy. – Jak się zmieni w wilka, to nazwij go słodkim szczeniaczkiem i udekoruj go różową kokardą!

W tym momencie wszystkie śmiejemy się tak bardzo, że aż spadamy z krzeseł. Mimo wszystko, jest to jakiś pomysł, tak? dlatego musi być zapisany!

**Numer 54 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Po jego przemianie w wilka – nazwanie go słodkim szczeniaczkiem i udekorowanie go różową kokardą._

Jak już uspakajamy się odrobinę i jeszcze trochę pijemy oraz śpiewamy z piosenkami z mojego iPoda, wpadamy na jeszcze kilka _świetnych_ pomysłów.

– No dobrze, czas pomyśleć o czymś naprawdę WIELKIM! – mówi Caroline i zdecydowanie się z nią zgadzam.

– Czymś, co wkurwiłoby go do reszty! – dodaję, prawie podskakując na krześle. – Już wiem! Mogłabym zamówić prostytutkę!

Ich oczy robią się coraz większe i większe. Zaraz potem znowu wybuchają śmiechem.

– Masz na myśli, że zadzwoniłabyś po call-boya? – upewnia się Elena.

Przytakuję, a potem kręcę głową, w której mi się coraz bardziej kręci, ale nie przeszkadza mi to.

– Oczywiście, że tak!

W tym momencie Caroline wygląda tak, jakby właśnie miała przebłysk geniuszu. Och, to będzie dobre.

– Mam lepszy pomysł! Mogłabyś zadzwonić po call-GIRL i przekonać Klausa, że zmieniłaś orientację!

I już widzimy, że to naprawdę świetny pomysł, dlatego dodajemy kolejne punkty:

**Numer 55 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Zamówienie prostytutki (mężczyzny/kobiety)._

**Numer 56 z listy „**_Rzeczy by uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi_**"**:

_Przekonanie Klausa, że zmieniłam orientację._

_–_ Dobrze, a teraz na serio, dziewczyny. Musimy wymyślić coś co mogłabym mu naprawdę zrobić! – Nadchodzi chwila, w której jestem na tyle pijana, że staję się bardzo poważna we wszystkim ,co robię. Tak, to dla mnie charakterystyczne.

– Och, skoro już o tym wspomniałaś, to porozmawiajmy o tym, co by było, gdybyś rzeczywiście musiała _coś zrobić_ Klausowi! – Caroline podłapuje temat i razem z Eleną gapimy się na nią. Nie wiem, która z nas jest bardziej przerażona – moja młodsza siostra czy ja sama.

– Powiedziałam wam już, że nie zamierzam… – zaczynam, ale Care zaraz się wcina.

– Powiedzmy, hipotetycznie, co by było, gdybyś jednak to _zrobiła_. Och, już wiem! Mogłabyś tam po prostu leżeć jak kłoda i nic nie robić! Pokazałabyś, że wcale na ciebie nie działa!

– No dobra, to właściwie NAJGORSZY pomysł z możliwych! To po prostu niemożliwe! – odpowiadam, zanim jestem w stanie w ogóle o tym pomyśleć.

– A niby dlaczego, Cass? Nie mów mi, że nie dałabyś rady. Założę się, że musiałaś z Klausem udawać raz czy dwa. Teraz mogłabyś po prostu przestać.

O, o… Teraz obie skupiły na mnie swoją uwagę i widzę, jak obie, prawie jednocześnie, unoszą brwi. Staram się coś wymyślić, żeby zmienić temat, ale nagle okazuje się, że zupełnie brak mi pomysłów! Jest naprawdę _źle_. Będę musiała powiedzieć im _prawdę_.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moja butelka jest pusta. O, nie! Zdecydowanie NIE zamierzam rozmawiać na temat seksu z Klausem bez alkoholu! Podbiegam do barku i wyciągam butelkę ginu. Świetnie! To jakiś drogi trunek, ale w tym momencie mnie to w ogóle nie obchodzi. Otwieram butelkę i pije z gwinta, zanim jeszcze wracam, żeby usiąść przy stole. Widzę, że mnie obserwują, też pijane, ale także nagle _śmiertelnie_ poważ dobrze, chciałam im oszczędzić historii na temat mojego uprawiania seksu z Wielkim, Złym Hybrydą, ale skorą tego się domagają, to właśnie to dostaną!

– No dobrze. Zanim powiem cokolwiek, muszę wam zadać jedno małe pytanko, dziewczyny. – Robię pauzę, patrząc im prosto w oczy, najpierw Elenie, potem Caroline. – Ile razy miałyście orgazm za jednym razem? To znaczy, jaka jest maksymalna liczba? I z kim? – No dobrze, powiedziałam to. Ale serio, teraz to już brzmi strasznie dziwnie. Oczy mają wielkie jak spodki i widzę, jak obu opadły szczęki. Naprawdę staram się zachować spokój. Prawie mi się to nawet udaje. – 'Lena? Jak tam u ciebie? – Znów jestem radośnie pijana, o tak! Zaczyna mnie to bawić, gdy tak widzę niepewność i zdezorientowanie na twarzy swojej siostrzyczki.

Ona jednak w końcu mamrocze:

– Pięć. Ze Stefanem.

Och, teraz to naprawdę z trudem zachowuję spokój. Powtarzam sobie w głowie: _Zachowaj spokój i nie poddawaj się, zachowaj spokój i nie poddawaj się… _Zaraz jednak odwracam głowę w stronę swej blond przyjaciółki i pytam:

– A ty, Care?

Waha się tylko przez chwilę, a potem odpowiada, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

– Osiem. Z Damonem. – No dobrze, teraz to obie z Eleną po prostu wgapiamy się w nią, nie dowierzając w to, co właśnie usłyszałyśmy. – No CO? Chciałyście, żebym podała liczbę, to podałam! – zaczyna się irytować. – A ty, Cass? Wiemy, że Klaus był twoim jedynym kochankiem, więc po prostu podaj nam numer…

Jeszcze raz w głowie powtarzam sobie to całe "_Zachowaj spokój_", ale potem myślę, że przecież wcale nie mam się czego wstydzić.

– No dobra… Więc… Straciłam rachubę po dziesięciu. – W końcu wyrzucam z siebie. No, powiedziałam to wreszcie. Teraz nie mogą mi wmawiać, że udałoby mi się przekonać Klausa, że nie działa na mnie w _ten_ sposób. Bo działa. Zawsze tak było. Po prostu zajekurwabiście.

Jeśli mi się zdawało, że wcześniej były zdumione, to byłam w błędzie. Teraz są cicho przez jakiś czas, niezdolne by powiedzieć choć słowo, bo jeszcze nie zebrały szczęk z podłogi.

– Cóż… – Caroline w końcu jako pierwsza chrząka i jest w stanie się odezwać. – To teraz myślę, że będzie jedynie fair, jeśli opowiesz nam o swoim minionym związku z Wielkim, Złym Hybrydą. Zdecydowanie, jesteś nam to winna po tym, co właśnie powiedziałaś. – Moja droga przyjaciółka jednak dosyć szybko wzięła się w garść. Elena przytakuje i obie tak siedzą, po drugiej stronie ekranu, czekają, aż opowiem im swoją historię.

– Wiecie, chyba właśnie słyszałam Klausa za drzwiami, więc już… – próbuję udawać, że muszę się rozłączyć, ale obie mnie powstrzymują.

– O, nie, _Cassandro Gilbert_! NIE wycofasz się teraz! Pamiętaj, że mam supersłuch i _nie_ słyszałam, żeby Klaus nadchodził, więc puszczaj farbę, bo nie pozwolimy ci nas tak zostawić! – Caroline nagle się złości i jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogę zrobić, jest wypicie kolejnej dawki ginu i wzięcie głębokiego oddechu.

– No dobrze, dziewczyny. Macie co chcecie. Wszystko zaczęło się niedługo po moich dwudziestych pierwszych urodzinach...

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - równie szybko, jak ten;)

I... tak. To są jedne z "najciekawszych" punktów, jakie znalazły się na liście;)  
Większość z nich jest tak absurdalna, że jak je wymyślałyśmy z moją przyjaciółką,  
to pokładałyśmy się ze śmiechu;)  
(Śmiesznie to wyglądało, bo wtedy czekałyśmy w MacDonaldzie  
i potem w Starbucks na pociąg do domu  
i zastanawiałyśmy się czasem, co też ludzie dookoła nas sobie myślą;)

Nie martwcie się, będzie więcej punktów z listy, wtedy, gdy będą potrzebne;)

Tytułem roboczym całej listy jest:  
**Podręcznik kobiecego wcielenia zła,  
czyli Cassie Gilbert - 101 rzeczy, żeby uprzykrzyć życie Klausowi**

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)**  
**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"I Will Survive/Survivor" - Mash-Up Glee Cast**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	14. Rozdział 13 - Last Friday Night

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami w podziękowaniu  
za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem  
dla **brygidy91, LovelyRosalie  
ORAZ PONOWNIE SPECJALNIE  
****mojej przyjaciółce Martynie;)  
**- to dzięki niej ten rozdział znów pokazał się szybciej niż przed końcem roku akademickiego:);)

* * *

**UWAGA: ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Rozdział 13**  
**Last Friday Night**

**Cassie**

_Półtora roku temu…_

Ten dzień nie mógłby być gorszy. Oblałam swój projekt na mechanikę stosowaną, co poważnie zagrażało mojemu stypendium. Musiałam go zacząć, _od nowa_, właściwie od zera. Jak niby miałam ukończyć swoje studia licencjackie z Projektowania Architektonicznego? Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że jestem w stanie to zrobić. Tyle że nie pomagało mi to, że mój wykładowca nienawidził kobiet, a ja jeszcze na dodatek jestem blondynką. Oczywiście, nie zrozumiał, że robiłam ten projekt, mając grypę i wysoką gorączkę. Niby dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Ech...

Ale to wcale nie było najgorsze. Zadzwoniłam do domu i Jenna powiedziała, że Jeremy wrócił do domu całkiem naćpany. Znowu. Po prostu świetnie!

Ale to też wcale nie było najgorsze. Najgorszą i jednocześnie o mało przyprawiającą mnie o łzy rzeczą była wiadomość, że Adam Reynold żenił się. ADAM! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel z liceum i tym samym facet, w którym byłam zakochana już od bardzo dawna. Niech to szlag, byłam w nim zakochana właściwie od przedszkola, gdzie byliśmy jedynymi czterolatkami, którzy już widzieli wszystkie części Powrotu do przyszłości. Chcieliśmy mieć własnego DeLoreana, własny wehikuł czasu i robiliśmy plany dotyczące miejsc, do których byśmy pojechali. Wiem, wiem, jestem frajerką.

I byłam nim od zawsze! To chyba jest jeden z powodów, dla których mój drogi przyjaciel zawsze traktował mnie… właśnie, jak _przyjaciela_. Nie jak dziewczynę. Nie zatańczyliśmy nawet razem na naszym balu maturalnym, bo Adam nigdy nie lubił tańczyć. Cóż, w sumie, to mu niczego nie ułatwiałam. Nie ze swoim aparatem na zębach i okularami grubymi jak denka od butelek. I z nim – przystojniakiem. Miał 1,70 m wzrostu i był szatynem o brązowych oczach. Tak, wiem, nie był zbyt wysoki, ale to akurat zawsze w nim lubiłam. Nie górował nade mną, jak inni. No i miał najsłodszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam u chłopaka. Najbardziej lubiłam, kiedy uśmiechał się właśnie do mnie.

Kiedy poszłam do college'u, zawsze marzyłam o dniu, w którym wrócę do domu i powalę go na kolana swą urodą, sprawię, że zda sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem miłością jego życia i że będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie. W końcu mogłam pozbyć się aparatu i zmieniłam okulary na szkła kontaktowe. O tak, byłam gotowa, by podbić świat.

I byłam za późno. Zdecydowanie za późno. W sumie, to mogłabym przeżyć fakt, że miał się żenić. Może i był facetem, o którym kiedyś marzyłam, że za niego wyjdę, ale już wiedziałam, że moja miłość do niego w końcu by przeminęła. Trzy lata po drugiej stronie kraju dały mi niezbędną perspektywę, żeby to zrozumieć.

Ale _kim_ była szczęśliwa panna młoda? Och, to właśnie najbardziej mnie mierziło. Wendy Thompson. Wendy Thompson, która zawsze się z nas śmiała i nabijała się ze mnie od pieprzonej pierwszej klasy. Wendy Thompson, która przez lata zamieniała moje życie w piekło! Ta przeklęta suka!

Czy naprawdę był _aż tak_ ślepy? Wendy, oczywiście, była wysoką, zgrabną, zielonooką brunetką, której udało się okręcić wokół małego paluszka wszystkich chłopaków w szkole. Wendy, która nie wiedziała _absolutnie nic_ o _Powrocie do przyszłości_, Indianie Jonesie czy Jamesie Bondzie – ulubionych seriach Adama.

Co, do diabła? Czy ten świat przewrócił się do góry nogami, a ja tego nie zauważyłam? Kiedy niby Adam zakochał się w niej i, co chyba ciekawsze, kiedy Wendy go zauważyła?

No dobra, chyba wiem, kiedy. Wtedy, gdy jego mały, internetowy biznesik zapoczątkowany w pierwszym roku studiów rozrósł się do ogromnych rozmiarów i zaczął przynosić mu nagle strasznie dużo kasy.

No wiem, jestem okropna.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, uznałam, że ten dzień naprawdę nie mógłby okazać się gorszy. Kogo obchodzi, że czekałam ze swoim pierwszym pocałunkiem i oddaniem dziewictwa, aż Adam zorientuje się, że jestem miłością jego życia? Nikogo.

Dzięki Bogu, moje kochane współlokatorki, Gigi i Lizzie, zaproponowały, żebyśmy wieczorem poszły do klubu w San Francisco. W końcu był piątek! Trzy lata spędziłam w Stanford tylko na nauce, nauce i nauce. Żadnej integracji. Nigdy nie miałam na nią czasu.

Cóż, to miało się właśnie zmienić.

**xxx**

Kilka godzin i wiele shotów tequili później bawiłam się już w najlepsze. Chyba już od bardzo dawna tyle nie wypiłam. O tak, ostatnim razem to było w maturalnej klasie, z Eleną i Caroline, kiedy one jeszcze nawet nie były w liceum. Pomogły mi przetrwać świadomość, że Adam nie zaprosił mnie na bal maturalny. Mama i tata nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieli.

Czułam się beztroska, radosna i zupełnie zapomniałam o swoich problemach. Lizzie i Gigi postanowiły mi dać mój urodzinowy prezent wcześniej, wyjaśniając, że będzie mi on w tym momencie bardziej potrzebny. Aż krzyknęłam z radości, gdy otworzyłam pudełko zawierające parę całkiem nowych, oryginalnych, złotych sandałów na platformach od Giuseppe Zanottiego.

Tak więc świetnie się bawiłyśmy i dużo tańczyłam, prawie nie czując, że mam na sobie prawie piętnastocentymetrowe szpilki. Dodatkowo czułam się cudownie i seksownie, gdy połączyłam je ze swoją srebrną minisukienką Alice + Olivia. Nikt nie rozpoznałby we mnie tej małej brzyduli, którą byłam w liceum. Tego właśnie potrzebowałam w tej chwili.

Byłyśmy przy barze i właśnie miałyśmy zamówić kolejne (naprawdę nie wiem, które z kolei) shoty tequili, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą bardzo seksowny głos z obcym, zdecydowanie brytyjskim akcentem.

– Ależ proszę, kolejka dla tych pań na mój rachunek!

Natychmiast się odwróciłam, ciekawa właściciela tego seksownego głosu, szczególnie, że chciałam mu podziękować, wciąż niepewna jeszcze, czy będzie to "dziękuję bardzo", czy też "dziękuję, ale nie".

To była chwila, w której po raz pierwszy moje oczy ujrzały Nika/Klausa Mikaelsona.

Oczywiście, w naszej małej grupce byłam jedyną, która nie wiedziała, kim on był. Gigi i Lizzie go znały i wcale nie były tak zdziwione. Tak właściwie, to także się odwróciły, ale raczej po to, żeby zobaczyć moją reakcję na nowo przybyłego.

Może i byłam trochę pijana, ale wciąż jednak na tyle trzeźwa, żeby zrobić dwie rzeczy: zauważyć, jak bardzo przystojny był ten nieznajomy, oraz zachować spokój, będąc jednocześnie uprzejmą, ale też trochę podejrzliwą, jak to zawsze ze mną było w męskim towarzystwie (podejrzewam, że było to spowodowane faktem, że tak długo byłam brzydkim kaczątkiem).

Pierwszym, co zauważyłam, było, że nawet na swoich szpilkach muszę unosić podbródek, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz. Jako drugie zauważyłam te jasnobłękitne oczy przeszywające moje, szare. Trzeci był jego uśmiech skierowany do mnie. Nie, nie uśmiech, tylko _uśmieszek_, w dodatku – z dołeczkami w policzkach!

To wszystko składało się na prawdziwego przystojniaka, ale… wciąż palanta. Wydawało mi się, że mówił mi to szósty zmysł, czy coś. O rany, gdybym tylko posłuchała tego "wewnętrznego głosu", kiedy było trzeba!

Mimo wszystko, uśmiechnęłam się i powiedziałam:

– Dziękuję bardzo… nieznajomy. – Zrobiłam znaczącą pauzę, czekając, by się przedstawił. Zanim mogły to zrobić moje przyjaciółki, on się ukłonił. TAK! _Ukłonił się_! Jak bohater powieści Jane Austen! (Nie, że nie jestem fanką Austen, bo przecież, jak najbardziej, jestem! Jak już mówiłam, przeczytałam _Dumę i uprzedzenie_ tyle razy, że właściwie znam ją na pamięć). Mimo wszystko, to wyglądało strasznie dziwnie. Szczególnie w klubie, gdzie było, no nie wiem, chyba z tysiąc osób!

– Niklaus Mikaelson, to przyjemność cię poznać, _piękna nieznajoma_. Możesz mówić mi Nik.

Och, czekał, aż ja teraz się przedstawię. Cóż, nie jestem tym typem dziewczyny, drogi panie! Przybrałam na twarz uśmieszek i zupełnie to zignorowałam.

– Jak już powiedziałam, dziękuję, Nik.

Potem – jakże nieuprzejmie z mojej strony! – odwróciłam się od baru, zabrałam swojego drinka i pociągnęłam swoje przyjaciółki z powrotem na parkiet.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – spytała Gigi, przekrzykując supergłośną, elektroniczną muzykę.

Spojrzałam na swoje przyjaciółki, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

– Co masz na myśli? – teraz to ja przekrzykiwałam ten hałas.

Zaczęły się na mnie gapić, a szczęki im opadły.

– Cassie, ty naprawdę nie wiesz, kim on jest?!

Zamiast odpowiadać, potrząsnęłam głową. Wymieniły spojrzenia i postanowiły mnie oświecić. Zabrały mnie do damskiej toalety i, już widząc ich wyrazy twarzy, wiedziałam, co się święci. Kochałam swoje przyjaciółki, ale wiedziałam także, że chociaż zawsze potrafiły dochować sekretu, żaden sekret nie mógłby się ukryć przed nimi. Domyślałam się, i miałam rację, że podzielą się ze mną całą masą plotek na temat nieznajomego, którego właśnie poznałyśmy.

W ten sposób dowiedziałam się, że był on najlepszą partią w mieście, że był playboyem i że od momentu, kiedy przyjechał do miasta, każda dziewczyna, która mu się spodobała, trafiała do jego łóżka jeszcze tej samej nocy. Dowiedziałam się także, że powinnam się czuć _wyróżniona_, że najwyraźniej przyciągnęłam jego uwagę. Po prostu świetnie! I… nie, nie ma mowy! Obiecałam to sobie.

Tyle tylko, że nie wiedziałam wtedy jeszcze, że to, że sobie coś obiecam, nie oznacza wcale, że sama sobie dotrzymam słowa...

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - równie szybko, jak ten;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)**  
**

**Kreacja z tego rozdziału ma numer: 10**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" - Katy Perry**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	15. Rozdział 14 - Taking Chances

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami w podziękowaniu  
za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem  
dla **brygidy91, LovelyRosalie  
ORAZ PONOWNIE SPECJALNIE  
****mojej przyjaciółce Martynie;)  
**- to dzięki niej ten rozdział znów pokazał się tak szybko:);)

* * *

**UWAGA: możliwe ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**_Taking Chances_**

**Cassie**

_Półtora roku temu..._

Z każdym kolejnym drinkiem i upływającą godziną ta noc robiła się coraz lepsza. To znaczy, tak sobie przynajmniej wmawiałam. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać by nie zerknąć co jakiś czas w stronę seksownego, brytyjskiego obcego, który próbował mnie poderwać. Nie żeby był jedynym, który postawił mi tego wieczoru drinka, ale zdecydowanie był tym, którego nie mogłam zapomnieć, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starałam. To chyba przez te lodowato błękitne oczy… A może te dołeczki? W sumie, to już sama nie wiem.

Wydawało mi się, że dobrze mi idzie to spoglądanie ukradkiem w jego stronę, ale, oczywiście, Lizzie i Gigi zbyt dobrze mnie znały, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Siedziałyśmy przy barze z naszymi drinkami, robiąc sobie krótką przerwę od tańczenia, żeby trochę ochłonąć.

– Słonko, skoro ci się spodobał, to może powinnaś po prostu podejść i do niego zagadać, zaprosić do tańca, czy coś. Z tego, co widziałam wcześniej, nie miałby pewnie nic przeciwko… – Znaczący uśmiech na twarzy Gigi sprawił, że zaraz przewróciłam oczami.

– Zupełnie nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – odparłam, zła na siebie za swój absolutny brak zdolności szpiegowskich.

To ich _zupełnie_ nie przekonało.

– Cass, nie martw się. Absolutnie, nie nam cię osądzać. Gdyby Niklaus Mikaleson mnie podrywał, to przyjęłabym go z otwartymi ramionami. – powiedziała Gigi i razem z Lizzie zachichotałyśmy w odpowiedzi.

Znałyśmy jej stosunek go mężczyzn i nie była to dla nas żadna niespodzianka. Przecież już się przyzwyczaiłyśmy do tego, że napotykamy całkiem obcych facetów w naszej kuchni właściwie _każdego_ ranka. I to _ona_ ich sobie wybierała na noc, nie odwrotnie. Tak po prostu lubiła, sex _a la carte_. Nigdy jej nie osądzałam z tego powodu – tak długo, jak nie czepiała się tego, że byłam "dziwna" i wciąż jeszcze z nikim nie uprawiałam seksu.

– Tym razem zgadzam się z G, Słonko. – powiedziała Lizzie i uniosłam wysoko brwi, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. – Już wystarczająco długo czekałaś na tego palanta, żeby wrócił mu rozum. Jeśli jest na tyle durny, żeby zaręczyć się z tą suką, o której nam mówiłaś, to sądzę, że chyba dobrze by co zrobiło nareszcie się trochę zabawić…

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to powiedziała. _Et tu, Brute?_ Pomyślałam.

– Nie mam zamiaru się dzisiaj zabawiać w żaden sposób, który wiązałby się jakoś z facetami. – odparłam, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Wymieniły spojrzenia i też założyły ręce, patrząc na mnie, wyraźnie zdumione.

– Tylko _dzisiaj_? A czy _kiedykolwiek_ zabawiałaś się w sposób, który angażowałby jakoś facetów? Nie. Więc może nadszedł czas, żeby choć _spróbować_.

Powinnam się tego spodziewać. Kiedy powiedziałam im o zaręczynach Adama, pierwszą odpowiedzią Gigi było, żebym znalazła sobie jakiegoś seksownego partnera, który przewyższałby go pod każdym względem i żebym zaczęła cieszyć się życiem.

No dobra, jakaś część mnie się z nią zgodziła. Rzeczywiście pomyślałam, żeby pojawić się na przyjęciu zaręczynowym z jakimś ciachem u boku, ale to był tylko głupi, szalony pomysł, nic więcej. No i _nigdy_ nie łączył się on z przygodą na jedną noc. Ale proszę bardzo, czy właśnie nie rozważałam takiej możliwości? I to tylko dlatego, że czułam się zraniona i wściekła na siebie, że tyle z tym czekałam…

Wtedy Lizzie wpadła na pewien pomysł.

– No dobrze, to może się założymy? Jeśli przynajmniej poprosisz go do tańca – i zauważ, że nie mówię, że masz z nim od razu uprawiać seks – nie będziesz musiała zmywać przez cały miesiąc!

Och, i tu mnie miały. Doskonale wiedziały, że zmywanie naczyń było moją _najmniej_ lubianą częścią sprzątania. Cóż, przecież mówiły tylko o tańcu, a nie czymś więcej, tak? Przecież mogłam to zrobić. Mogłam przekonać sama siebie, że świat nie kończy się na Adamie i jeśli on nie jest Tym Jedynym, to jakiś inny facet może mógłby nim być. Tak sobie przynajmniej wmawiałam.

– Zrobię to, jeśli to będą dwa miesiące! – Nie chciałam, żeby myślały, że poddałam się tak łatwo. Już wystarczało, że musiałam się z nim w pewnym stopniu zgodzić.

Obie uśmiechnęły się szeroko i uścisnęłyśmy ręce na znak zgody.

– Umowa stoi!

No dobra, Gilbert! Możesz to zrobić! Możesz przeprosić za swoją wcześniejszą nieuprzejmość i poprosić faceta do tańca, tak? _Tak_?

**xxx**

Potrzebowałam jeszcze jednego drinka zanim przygładziłam sukienkę i włosy i odwróciłam się w stronę miejsca, w którym go ostatnio widziałam. Och, i tam był, oczywiście, _nie sam_. Ale zdecydowanie zamierzałam wygrać zakład, więc mnie to nie obchodziło. Szłam lekko, ciesząc się, że nie widzi, że się zbliżam. To byłby tak straaaaaszny wstyd, gdyby po prostu zignorował, że idę w jego stronę. A chyba byłoby jeszcze gorzej, gdyby mnie zignorował, kiedy już bym stała obok niego. Przybrałam na twarzy uśmiech i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Przedstawienie czas zacząć!

Zatrzymałam się zaraz za jego plecami i lekko poklepałam jego ramię. Natychmiast się odwrócił i najpierw w jego oczach ujrzałam jakiś dziwny dzień i coś niebezpiecznego w jego oczach, ale gdy mnie zauważył, to to wrażenie po prostu… minęło. Jego oczy znów były jasne i, widząc mnie, przybrał na twarz swój uśmieszek. Cóż, powinnam się była tego spodziewać.

– Przepraszam… Nik, prawda? – spytałam słodkim głosem.

– Zgadza się, _piękna nieznajoma_… – Przytaknął i ponownie uśmiechnął się i pojawiły się na jego twarzy dołeczki.

– Już nie taka nieznajoma. Jestem Cassandra Bardell, ale możesz mi mówić Cassie. Przepraszam za to, że wcześniej byłam nieuprzejma. Naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło… – wzruszyłam ramionami, wciąż uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie. Rany, z każdym spojrzeniem ten facet robił się jeszcze seksowniejszy. Był bardzo przystojny, ale nie w stylu chłopca z boysbandu, piosenkarza czy modela, tylko… cóż, jak prawdziwy _mężczyzna_.

Zorientowałam się, że od momentu, w którym się zjawiłam, zaczął ignorować wszystkie dziewczyny, które się kręciły wokół niego jeszcze przed chwilą. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić, że rzeczywiście poczułam się, cóż, wyróżniona, tak, jak spodziewały się tego Lizzie i Gigi. Czyli musiały jednak mieć rację i naprawdę wcześniej wpadłam mu w oko.

– Nie ma się czym martwić, droga Cassandro.

Och, naprawdę, prawie zadrżałam, jak usłyszałam, w jaki sposób wypowiada moje pełne imię. O mój Boże, to naprawdę brzmiało jak muzyka czy coś! Dzięki ci, Panie Boże, za mężczyzn z brytyjskim akcentem!

Zaraz wziął moją wyciągniętą rękę i, zanim zdążyłam zareagować, naprawdę _pocałował moją dłoń_. I w tym momencie już naprawdę czułam tę ogromną falę zazdrości ze strony wszystkich tych dziewczyn dookoła nas. I to mi się w sumie nawet podobało.

– Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może mogłabym wynagrodzić ci jakoś moją nieuprzejmość i może chciałbyś zatańczyć? – spytałam nagle i sama siebie zszokowałam tym, że mi się to udało.

– Z przyjemnością, Kochana. – Wciąż się tak krzywo uśmiechał, chyba nawet bardziej niż wcześniej, ale tym razem wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Podał mi ramię i poprowadził na parkiet.

TAK! Wygrałam! Nie będę musiała zmywać przez dwa miesiące!

Zaryzykowałam i może to właśnie miał być początek czegoś nowego. Nowej Cassie. Cassie, która nie marnuje już czasu i która nauczy się, jak naprawdę dobrze się bawić.

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - mam nadzieję - szybciej, niż ten;)  
Dowiemy się w nim, co się stało po tym pokazie brawury u Cassie;)  
Jak skończył się ten wieczór?

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)**  
**

**Kreacja z tego rozdziału wciąż ma numer: 10**

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Taking Chances" - Celine Dion/Glee Cast**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	16. Rozdział 15 - Morningside

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami w podziękowaniu  
za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem  
dla **brygidy91, LovelyRosalie  
ORAZ PONOWNIE SPECJALNIE  
****mojej przyjaciółce Martynie;)  
**- to dzięki niej ten rozdział ponownie pokazał się tak szybko:);)

* * *

**UWAGA: możliwe ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
_**Morningside**_

**Cassie**

_Półtora roku temu..._

Otworzyłam jedno oko i natychmiast wiedziałam, że to był zły pomysł. Dlatego je zamknęłam. Powiedzieć, że miałam kaca, byłoby ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Ból głowy. O tak… Nudności? Owszem… Najgorsza była w tym momencie nadwrażliwość na światło, która właśnie spowodowała zamknięcie oczu.

Nie mogłam myśleć tak szybko, jak zwykle, więc chwilę mi zajęło zorientowanie się, że w swoim pokoju nigdy nie zostawiłabym odsłoniętego okna na noc. To dlatego przewróciłam się na drugi bok i bardzo powoli ponownie otworzyłam oczy.

No dobra, chyba miałam problem. Przetarłam oczy i, nie do wiary, to wciąż tam było. Nie, tak właściwie, to czegoś nie było – mojego pokoju! Może i znajdowałam się w stanie, w którym nie myślałam zbyt jasno i jakikolwiek wysiłek umysłowy lub fizyczny wydawał się niemożliwy, ale na pewno dałabym radę rozpoznać swój pokój, gdybym w nim była!

Tak powoli, jak się dało, podniosłam się na łokcie i rozejrzałam dookoła. Musiałam osłonić oczy przed słońcem, ale i tak się zorientowałam, że _zupełnie_ nie rozpoznaję otoczenia! Pomimo potężnego kaca, wpadłam w panikę. Gdzie ja, do diabła, byłam?!

A to był dopiero początek. Gdy spojrzałam w dół, zorientowałam się, że pod kołdrą jestem w samej BIELIŹNIE! A już myślałam, że nie mogłabym zacząć jeszcze bardziej świrować.

Zakryłam oczy dłońmi i próbowałam przekonać sama siebie, że to tylko sen, czy też raczej jakiś cholerny koszmar! Musiał być! Gdy otworzę oczy, będę w swojej sypialni, w żółtej piżamie w stokrotki, z kacem, ale W SWOIM POKOJU! Otworzyłam oczy. Nic się nie zmieniło. No i dupa!

Co się stało minionego wieczora? Ostatnie, co pamiętałam, to… O mój Boże! Przeprosiłam Nika Mikaelsona i zaprosiłam go do tańca… I w sumie pamiętałam ten taniec. Był… Cóż, krótko mówiąc, był straaasznie GORĄCY! Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak tańczyła. Po prostu świetnie! Naprawdę nie pamiętałam, co wydarzyło się po tamtym tańcu! To nie mogło dobrze wróżyć...

No i miałam rację. Gdy spojrzałam obok siebie, zorientowałam się, że jestem sama w tym ogromnym, królewskim łożu z czterema kolumienkami i pościelą z egipskiej bawełny. Jednak na pewno po jego drugiej stronie ktoś spał.

Była też notka na poduszce. Wzięłam ją i zorientowałam się, że moje dłonie po prostu drżą.

"_Kochana,  
__Czekam na ciebie w kuchni.  
__Proszę, zejdź do mnie, kiedy się obudzisz.  
__Nik._"

A więc to pewne. Wpadłam w poważne tarapaty. Czy naprawdę rozważałam zejście na dół, żeby zobaczyć się z tym facetem? Wiem, że jestem nowa w tych całych przygodach na jedną noc, ale czy naprawdę powinnam się z nim widzieć? Nie byłam pewna, czy zdołałabym spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Zawahałam się, zastanawiając się, czego on może ode mnie w tym momencie chcieć. Ale zaraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że strasznie chce mi się pić i gardło mam suche jak papier. Naprawdę powinnam się czegoś napić, jeśli chciałam stamtąd wyjść, więc wyglądało na to, że będę musiała jednak zobaczyć się z tym facetem...

Wstałam i rozejrzałam się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swojej sukienki i butów, ale nigdzie ich nie było. Jedyną rzeczą, której mogłabym użyć jako jakiegoś przykrycia, była… biała, męska koszula, która wisiała sobie na krześle obok łóżka. _Lepszy rydz, niż nic_, pomyślałam. Narzuciłam tę koszulę i sięgała mi do połowy uda. Była właściwie na tyle długa, że mogłaby mi służyć za sukienkę, gdybym miała pasek czy coś. Wygląda na to, że czasami dobrze jest być niską.

Opuściłam sypialnię na bosaka i znalazłam się w naprawdę ogromnej klatce schodowej. Ból głowy wcale mi nie pomagał, ale ostatecznie udało mi się jednak znaleźć drogę do kuchni. Nikogo nie zauważyłam. I bardzo dobrze. Pomyślałam, że może mogłabym się napić jakiejś wody, albo może znaleźć jakiś telefon lub swoją torebkę, żeby zadzwonić do Lizzie lub Gigi. Może mogłyby mi pomóc w powrocie do domu...

Rozważałam swoje opcje, kiedy nagle usłyszałam za sobą _jego_ głos.

– Doskonale! Obudziłaś się, Kochana. Zaczynałem się już martwić...

Dosłownie podskoczyłam i odwróciłam się, żeby zobaczyć go przed sobą. Rany, nawet z tym okropnym bólem głowy musiałam zauważyć, że ten facet był jeszcze większym ciachem rano niż wieczorem. Miał na sobie jeansy i popielatoszarą koszulę z długimi rękawami i z odpinanymi guzikami przy szyi. A jednak, jego oczy, które wręcz przeszywały moje, zdawały się tak błękitne jak niebo latem. I uśmiechał się do mnie. Z dołeczkami!

Cóż, chyba ból głowy tylko zwiększał intensywność mojej reakcji na tego faceta, bo naprawdę nie powinnam była zauważyć tych rzeczy. Powinnam była wziąć nogi za pas i stamtąd zwiewać. Szczególnie, że wolałam nie myśleć o tym, jak sama musiałam wyglądać, cała rozmazana i z włosami w kołtunach od spania.

Wtedy on podał mi szklankę wody i aspirynę.

– Pomyślałem, że możesz tego potrzebować…

Cóż, kac powodował także, że stałam się strasznie wrażliwa na hałas, ale jego głos, w zdumiewający sposób, wcale nie ranił moich uszu. Och nie, tak właściwie, to czułam się tak, jakby je pieścił… _Skup się, Gilbert! Żadnego rozmyślania nad jego głosem i seksownym akcentem! Spytaj go o wczoraj!_ – wrzeszczała na mnie moja podświadomość, na szczęście, bezgłośnie.

A jednak, nie mogłam się zdobyć na to, żeby się odezwać. Co miałam powiedzieć? Gardło miałam jeszcze bardziej suche niż wcześniej.

– Dziękuję… - zaczęłam, właściwie charcząc. Wzięłam od niego szklankę i aspirynę i zaraz poczułam się lepiej.

On natomiast wciąż się do mnie uśmiechał, opierając się o kuchenny blat, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Zauważyłam, że bardzo uważnie mnie obserwował, kiedy popijałam wodą tabletkę. Po ostatnim łyku odstawiłam szklankę i też skrzyżowałam ramiona, tworząc w ten sposób kolejną barierę między nami. Spojrzałam na niego z wahaniem, zastanawiając się, czy to dobry moment, żeby go spytać...

Zanim się zdecydowałam, uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

– Po prostu zadaj pytanie, Cassie. Nie gryzę. – Naprawdę słyszałam kpinę w jego głosie. To spowodowało, że w końcu się odezwałam.

– Przepraszam. Po prostu muszę wiedzieć. Co się stało wczoraj? – Przeczesałam ręką włosy, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie.

A co on zrobił? UŚMIECHNĄŁ SIĘ KRZYWO. Zrobił to, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, a potem odezwał się, a głos miał wręcz śmiertelnie poważny.

– Ziemia zadrżała. Anioły płakały. Zdaje się, że zamierzaliśmy dzisiaj wrzucić filmik na twój profil na Facebooku…

Po prostu brakło mi słów.

– Więc… wczoraj… my… – wyjąkałam.

Gdy zobaczył panikę i przerażenie na mojej twarzy, wreszcie pozwolił sobie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Och, naprawdę powinnaś zobaczyć teraz swoją minę! – Gdy zorientowałam się, że żartował, natychmiast posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Nic się nie stało. – powiedział, ale wciąż miał na twarzy ten zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Zauważył, że mu nie wierzę. – Naprawdę, nic się nie stało. – powtórzył, a ja na to uniosłam wysoko brwi.

– Jeśli nic się nie stało, to dlaczego obudziłam się dzisiaj w swojej bieliźnie i w dodatku nie w swojej sypialni?! – wciąż piorunowałam go spojrzeniem, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

Wyglądał na dosyć rozbawionego, a ten wnerwiający uśmieszek nie opuścił jego twarzy.

– Cóż, tańczyliśmy razem i zaproponowałaś, żebym zabrał cię ze sobą do domu, na co chętnie się zgodziłem. W drodze tutaj po prostu zasnęłaś na siedzeniu pasażera i nie miałem serca cię budzić. – Zauważył moje sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale zupełnie się nim nie przejął. – Dlatego zabrałem cię do domu, położyłem w swoim łóżku i, tak, rozebrałem cię, ale tylko dlatego, że sądziłem, że byłoby ci niewygodnie spać w sukience i w szpilkach.

Wciąż ani trochę nie byłam przekonana. Aspiryna wreszcie zaczęła działać i z każdą mijającą sekundą byłam w stanie myśleć trochę jaśniej.

– I jak mam uwierzyć, że nie kłamiesz i że nie jesteś jakimś psychopatą, który wykorzystałby moją chwilową niepoczytalność? – Coraz bardziej mnie to wkurzało.

Natychmiast się wyprostował i poczułam, jak nade mną góruje. W jego oczach zobaczyłam ten cień i niebezpieczeństwo, które widziałam już wcześniej – w momencie, gdy wieczorem zaskoczyłam go swoim przyjściem. Zdaje się, że powinnam się była przestraszyć, czy coś, ale… po prostu tego nie zrobiłam. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.

– Sądzę, że z powodu stanu, w jakim się wczoraj znajdowałaś, będziesz mi musiała po prostu w tej sprawie zaufać, Najdroższa. – Ton jego głosu był kategoryczny i bardzo stanowczy.

Uniosłam brodę i zmrużyłam oczy w jego stronę.

– W takim razie, sądzę, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zabiorę swoje rzeczy i się pożegnam. – powiedziałam z przekonaniem. Chciałam uciec z tego domu, uciec od niego, bo jeśli to, co powiedział, było prawdą, to by znaczyło, że mogłabym… w jakiś sposób darzyć go szacunkiem. I wtedy może bym chciała zacząć się z nim spotykać i...

Nie ma mowy! Zaraz wróciłam do zdrowych zmysłów i nie chciałam mieć z nim nigdy więcej do czynienia!

Chyba wyczuł walkę, jaką toczyłam sama ze sobą, bo na jego twarz wrócił uśmieszek i powiedział:

– Och, Kochana, po co wychodzić tak prędko? Spróbuj mnie lepiej poznać! – Zauważył, że znów spiorunowałam go wzrokiem, i zaraz dodał. – Wyzywam cię.

Och, to był cios poniżej pasa. Naprawdę niezbyt dobrze reaguję na wyzwania. Znów skrzyżowałam ramiona i zastanawiałam się nad swoimi opcjami.

Cóż, wciąż była szansa, że on jednak może być porządnym facetem. Czemu miałabym stracić okazję, żeby się o tym przekonać?

– Niech ci będzie. – powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uśmieszek zmienił się u niego znowu w uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Nagle zorientowałam się, że na niego odpowiadam.

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - niedługo;)  
Będziemy mieli okazję poznać wspomnienia Klausa dotyczące pierwszego spotkania z Cassie;)  
ORAZ, m. in., pierwszą reakcję Caroline i Eleny na opowieść naszej bohaterki^_^

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Morningside" - Sary Bareilles**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


	17. Rozdział 16 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**One and Only - **wersja polska

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam praw autorskich do prac, które zainspirowały to opowiadanie. Bohaterowie, etc. należą do _L.J. Smith_ i do Producentów serialu "_Vampire Diaries_" - _"Pamiętniki Wampirów"_  
Jestem jedynie autorką swoich własnych, oryginalnych bohaterów.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział dodany z pozdrowieniami w podziękowaniu  
za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem  
dla **brygidy91, LovelyRosalie  
ORAZ PONOWNIE SPECJALNIE  
****mojej przyjaciółce Martynie;)  
**- to dzięki niej ten rozdział ponownie pokazał się tak szybko:);)

* * *

**UWAGA: możliwe ****wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa!**

* * *

**UWAGA:  
**W niniejszym rozdziale wspomniane zostają 3 obrazy **Henriego Matisse'a**,  
które są dosyć ważne dla samej historii.

Ich tytuły to (kolejność wg pojawienia się):**  
_The Bay of Nice, Window Interior with Forget Me Nots, __The Silence that Lives in Houses_  
**Aby je obejrzeć, wystarczy wpisać te tytuły w Google grafika:)

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
_**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**_

**Klaus**

_Półtora roku temu..._

Może nie zareagowałby tak ostro na jej słowa, gdyby nie były tak bliskie prawdy. Normalnie, na pewno by ją wykorzystał.Prawdopodobnie wyssałby z niej krew do granicy śmierci, a potem użył na niej hipnozy, by o wszystkim zapomniała. Albo zrobiłby z niej swoją zabawkę – dla seksu, krwi, lub po prostu czasem dla towarzystwa. Tak zrobiłby zawsze. Ale nie tym razem.

Zauważył ją, gdy tylko wszedł do klubu. Był znudzony i przyszedł tam tylko w jednym celu – aby znaleźć sobie kolację i partnerkę do łóżka na tę noc. I wtedy ta dziewczyna zwróciła jego uwagę i nie był w stanie myśleć o nikim innym przez cały wieczór.

Pomimo potwornego hałasu i strasznego tłoku, jego nadzwyczajny słuch był w stanie rozpoznać jej głośny, przypominający dźwięk dzwonka śmiech. Fakt, że przeżył już prawie tysiąc lat, spowodował, że zdawało mu się, że nic go już nie zaskoczy. A jednak, gdy usłyszał ten śmiech, natychmiast odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

Była na parkiecie i tańczyła z przyjaciółkami. Śmiała się prawdopodobnie dlatego, że próbowały tańczyć _i jednocześnie_ popijać swoje drinki. Jej długie, złote włosy jaśniały w setkach świateł na sali. Wszystko w niej iskrzyło się i pełne było światła – jej włosy, idealna skóra koloru kości słoniowej, pełne usta rozciągnięte w uśmiechu od ucha do ucha, a nawet jej srebrna sukienka. nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku.

A potem, gdy próbował ją poderwać, ona po prostu… dała mu kosza. Normalnie by ją po prostu zahipnotyzował, by była mu posłuszna, ale nie spodziewał się, że jej odmowa tak go podnieci. Od tamtej chwili pozornie ją ignorował, udając, że cieszy się zainteresowaniem okazywanym mu przez bandę kobiet dookoła. A jednak, jego uwaga była wciąż skupiona na niej i wykorzystywał swoje nadnaturalne zdolności, aby podsłuchać jej rozmowy z przyjaciółkami. Nie mógł powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmiechu, kiedy przyznała, że jej się podoba i kiedy jej towarzyszki ostatecznie sprawiły, że do niego przyszła.

Może zmienił zdanie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie miała złamane serce przez jakiegoś faceta, który ją odrzucił. Co za idiota! I to przez niego ta dziewczyna nie chciała mieć w ogóle do czynienia z mężczyznami! Boże, miej litość nad głupcami, którzy się dopuszczają takich rzeczy. Sam Klaus nigdy by sobie na coś takiego nie pozwolił. Właśnie po to była hipnoza. Kobiety, którym pozwolił żyć po tym, jak się na nich pożywił, zawsze były potem zadowolone i upewniał się, żeby dobrze go wspominały.

Nie, gdy do niego podeszła i później, gdy tańczyli, Klaus wciąż miał zamiar pożywić się na niej, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo była pijana i nie była w stanie myśleć jasno. Cóż, tak właściwie, to już była nieźle ubzdryngolona, bo kiedy ocierali się o siebie w tańcu mógł wyczuć jej podniecenie i przecież sama poprosiła go, by zabrał ją do domu. Tego właśnie oczekiwał i tego pragnął.

Ale wtedy, gdy w końcu jechali już jego czarnym ferrari do niego do domu, on po prostu… zasnęła. I wtedy to się stało. Przez całe tysiąc lat jak żył, nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek w jego obecności tak zasnął – spokojnie, jak było tak, jakby ufała mu na tyle, żeby tak zrobić. Spojrzał na jej twarz i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to podziwiać jej urodę. Przez całe swoje życie nie spotkał dziewczyny, która byłaby tak pełna światła, że właściwie rozjaśniała wszystko dookoła. Wtedy właśnie wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie mógł jej skrzywdzić.

Dlatego musiał powściągnąć swe pragnienie, by się na niej pożywić i zdobyć ją tej nocy. Zamiast tego zabrał ją do swojej rezydencji w Pacific Heights i trzymając ją w ramionach, zaniósł ją do swojej sypialni, traktując ją jak bezcenny skarb.

A w tym momencie stała przed nim i zorientował się, że jej przekora i upór wciąż raczej go w niej pociągały niż odrzucały. Może jednak nie powinna się dowiedzieć, że gdy spała, on już stworzył kilka jej szkiców. Lepiej jej nie wkurzać, szczególnie, że zgodziła się lepiej go poznać.

Nie, żeby zamierzał w tym momencie pozwolić jej odejść. Przynajmniej nie do momentu, gdy nie zasmakuje jej różowych, wydętych warg i nie sprawi, że będzie należeć do niego.

* * *

**Cassie**

_Obecnie_

– Cass, nie mów mi, że naprawdę zgodziłaś się spędzić cały dzień z obcym facetem! – Elena zdaje się być oburzona moim zachowaniem. Jestem wystarczająco pijana, żeby się jej odgryźć.

– I kto to mówi, co? Nie mów mi, że zdecydowałaś się umawiać z wampirem, chociaż już wiedziałaś, że nim jest! – Zakładam ręce na piersi i mrużę oczy, patrząc na nią.

– Ale on mnie ZABIŁ! I próbował zabić Jennę! – Elena krzyczy i ogromnie się cieszę z powodu tych dźwiękoszczelnych ścian w apartamencie.

– A niby skąd miałam wiedzieć, że jest zły? Nie wiedziałam, kim jest naprawdę, do momentu, kiedy pojawił się u Salvatore'ów! – krzyczę jeszcze głośniej od mojej siostrzyczki. – Poza tym, pamiętaj, że tak właściwie, to on _nie zabił _Jenny dzięki mnie! – odstawiam szklankę z ginem tak gwałtownie, że połowa jej zawartości wylewa się na stół.

– Dziewczyny, uspokójcie się! – Na szczęście odzywa się Caroline, głos rozsądku. Podejrzewam, że dzięki temu, że jest wampirem, jej tolerancja na alkohol znacznie przewyższa naszą. – 'Lena, nie wrzeszcz na swoją starszą siostrę. Już ci powiedziała, że nie wiedziała, kim jest Klaus. A ty – wskazuje na mnie palcem, – lepiej powiedz nam, że nie przespałaś się z nim od razu pierwszej nocy… – Przygryzam wargę i próbuję patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie w ich stronę. – Cass! – Słyszę, jak jej głos wręcz drży z oburzenia.

– No co?! – pytam w końcu, z miną niewiniątka. Ich oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki, a szczęki opadają im nisko. – Przecież już wam powiedziałam, że z nim nie spałam pierwszej nocy, bo straciłam przytomność nim doszło do czegokolwiek… – Ich miny się nic a nic nie zmieniły. – A prawda jest taka, że naprawdę świetnie się z nim bawiłam tego dnia. – Wkurzające jest to, że obie w tym momencie przewracają oczyma. – Zjedliśmy razem śniadanie, potem graliśmy w 20 pytań...

– CO robiliście? – W tym momencie mina Eleny jest po prostu bezcenna. – Grałaś w 20 pytań z najgorszym draniem, jaki chodzi po ziemi?!

Zdezorientowana, unoszę wysoko brwi.

– I co z tego? Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, siostrzyczko, że nie wiedziałam, kim on jest! I tak, graliśmy w 20 pytań, a potem, kiedy mu powiedziałam, że chcę zostać architektem i dowiedziałam się, że on jest także artystą, postanowiliśmy wybrać się do Muzeum Sztuki Współczesnej w San Francisco, bo chociaż mieszkałam tam już od dwóch lat, nigdy tam nie byłam.

Och, to była prawdziwa bomba. Powiedzieć, że są w szoku, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

– Jest… _artystą_? – Tym razem to Caroline pyta, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

Zakładam ręce na piersi i wydymam wargi.

– Cóż, tak, tak właściwie, to jest. Opowiedziałam mu, że jak byłam mała, chciałam malować, ale że jedyną rzeczą, którą byłam w stanie rysować, były budynki, więc postanowiłam zostać architektem. Wtedy spytałam, czy on maluje i dowiedziałam się, że tak właściwie, to namalował każdy obraz, jaki wisiał u niego w domu. Och, on nie jest zwykłym artystą. On ma ogromny talent. – Wciąż wydają się nieprzekonane. – Z resztą, nieważne. Chodzi o to, że podwiózł mnie do domu, żebym mogła zmienić sukienkę i szpilki na coś wygodniejszego i potem pojechaliśmy do SFMOMA...

**xxx**

_Półtora roku temu…_

– A tu mamy… – zaczął Nik, lecz mu przerwałam.

– _Zatokę w Nicei_ [_The Bay of Nice – _tyt. ang. – przyp. aut.] Henriego Matisse'a. – Zatrzymałam się przed obrazem i przez chwilę po prostu go podziwiłam.

– Zgadza się. – Usłyszałam obok siebie jego głos, ale nie odwróciłam głowy. – Podejrzewam więc, że teraz mi powiesz, że Matisse to twój ulubiony malarz, tak samo, jak powiedziałaś o Renoirze, Cézannie i Toulouse-Lautrecu… – Nawet bez patrzenia w jego twarz mogłam wyczuć u niego rozbawienie.

Mieliśmy szczęście i podczas wizyty w SFMOMA trafiliśmy na wystawę prywatnej kolekcji rodziny Steinów [_The Steins Collect_]. Wiele było w niej dzieł Picassa, Matisse'a, Renoira i Toulouse-Lautreca. Zawsze podobały mi się dzieła paryskiej Awangardy, więc bawiłam się jak nigdy. Szczególnie z Nikiem jako przewodnikiem. Naprawdę miał ogromną wiedzę na temat sztuki i mogłam słuchać jego głosu godzinami, kiedy opowiadał o obrazach, które oglądaliśmy. Cóż, podejrzewam, że coś z tym wspólnego miał także jego seksowny, brytyjski akcent.

– Lubię Matisse'a. Uwielbiam te żywe kolory, które często stosował… Tak właściwie, to mam w swojej sypialni plakat z reprodukcją jego _Wnętrze z oknem i niezapominajkami_ [_Window Interior with Forget Me Nots_]. Prawda jest jednak taka, że jeszcze inny jego obraz bardzo, bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć...

– I jest to…? – spytał, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie, zanim mu odpowiedziałam.

– To _Cisza, która mieszka w domach_ [_The Silence that Lives in Houses_].

– Dlaczego?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

– Chyba po prostu uwielbiam tam kontrast między ciemnością i światłem. To sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, czego pragnę bardziej – znaleźć się na zewnątrz, wśród tych jasnych barw, pełnych światła, czy też raczej wolałabym zagłębić się w tą ciemność, która jest także zwana "ciemnością" wewnątrz domu...

Wtedy usłyszałam jak szepcze tak cicho, że prawie bezdźwięcznie:

– Nie sądzę, żebyś należała do ciemności, Kochana. Jesteś wcieleniem światła...

To spowodowało, że odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, co wcale nie było takie łatwe z dużą różnicą wzrostu między nami.

– Dlaczego to mówisz? – Nie rozumiałam.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i znów ujrzałam te urocze dołeczki, które sprawiły, że sama także się uśmiechnęłam. – Mówię tak, bo mam oczy, Słoneczko. – I wtedy wskazał na mój strój.

Cóż, miał trochę racji. Miałam na sobie sukienkę, sandały i ze sobą torbę – wszystko w żółci i bieli. Gdy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, parsknęłam śmiechem, a on zaraz mi zawtórował.

Później wychodziliśmy z muzeum i zdecydowałam się spytać go o coś, co chodziło mi po głowie już od momentu, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że on także jest artystą.

– Więc… Dziękuję, ze zechciałeś nacieszyć się ze mną arcydziełami moich ulubionych malarzy, ale co mnie naprawdę ciekawi, to twoje prace… – powiedziałam jakby nigdy nic, gdy prowadził mnie pod ramię w stronę swojego czarnego ferrari stojącego na parkingu.

– Da się to zrobić, droga Cassandro, jeśli zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć dziś przy kolacji...

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Posłałam mu szeroki uśmiech i szybko odpowiedziałam.

– Z przyjemnością.

Wtedy pomógł mi zająć miejsce pasażera w swoim samochodzie i zauwazyłam, że uśmiecha sie od ucha do ucha, znów pokazując dołeczki i mając ten błysk w swoich oczach.

– Tak więc ustalone, Kochana. Teraz zawiozę cię do domu, ale przyjadę po ciebie na ósmą...

Przytaknęłam, już od razu czując podekscytowanie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy facet poświęcił czas, żeby mnie poznać, kiedy zdawał się być zainteresowany _mną_, a nie moimi zdolnościami, żeby pomóc mu zdać jakiś test w szkole. Musiałam przyznać, że martwiłam się na początku, lecz w tym momencie naprawdę cieszyłam się towarzystwem Nika i wydawało mi się, że mogę z nim rozmawiać tak, jakbyśmy się znali całe życie. był czarujący, zabawny i w dziwny sposób umiał sprawić, żebym się uśmiechała. Nie wydawał się też znudzony, jak niektórzy faceci, gdy opowiadałam mu o swojej miłości do filmów akcji i tych przygodowych, albo seriali, a w dzieciństwie – do komiksów i anime. Zdawał się raczej rozbawiony, gdy ja, jak zwykle podekscytowana, gadałam o ulubionych serialach o o tym dlaczego, jako dziesięciolatka, wolałam _Czarodziejkę z Księżyca_ zamiast ulubionego przez Adama _Dragon Balla_. Tak właściwie to wyglądało to tak, jakby Nik był pierwszym facetem, który brał mnie na poważnie. Gdy rozmawialiśmy, nie traktował mnie nigdy jak jakąś głupią, małą blond lalę, która zupełnie przypadkowo zdobyła 152 punkty w testach IQ.

To niesamowite, jak jeden ranek i popołudnie spędzone razem zmieniły moją opinię na jego temat. Wyzwał mnie, bym go lepiej poznała, i wyglądało na to, że z każdą nową informacją o nim czułam, że coraz bardziej mnie do niego ciągnie. W świetle dnia wciąż widziałam, jak jest wręcz absurdalnie przystojny i męski, jego głos i seksowny akcent wciąż przyprawiał mnie o przyjemne dreszcze, ale też zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest w nim coś więcej, niż się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka. jego poczucie humoru, wiedza na temat sztuki i świata, inteligencja i ten błysk w oku – to one sprawiły, że chciałam pójść z nim na kolację.

Kiedy mnie podwiózł pod drzwi frontowe mojego budynku i pomachałam mu ręką na pożegnanie, żeby przygotować się na wieczór, mogłam myśleć tylko o jednym. Co, gdybym nie poszła do tego klubu z Lizzie i Gigi? Co, gdybym nie zebrała się w sobie? Gdybym nie przestała się tak opierać? Pewnie wciąż przeżywałabym wiadomość o ślubie Adama i na pewno nie spędziłabym tak przyjemnie czasu w SFMOMA. I… nie poznałabym Nika. A zdawało mi się, że tego już nigdy nie będę żałować...

* * *

**A/N**: Następny rozdział - jeszcze nie wiem kiedy;)  
Myślę nad nim, zastanawiam się, jaki będzie przebieg kolacji Carrie i Klausa.

Sugerowane scenariusze - mile widziane w komentarzach;)

Na moim profilu na **POLYVORE** oraz na blogu na **TUMBLR**ze (w obu mój nick to **veradediamant**)  
będą pojawiać się grafiki do tej historii oraz wszystkie kreacje Cassie :)

**KREACJA TEGO ROZDZIAŁU: nr 4**!

**Każdy rozdział jest zainspirowany piosenką.**

Tutaj: **"Can't Take My Eyes Off You" - Frankie Valli/The Coors/The Supremes**

**:)**

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i do następnego rozdziału!

**VeraDeDiamant**


End file.
